Sisters
by T1gerCat
Summary: When one leaves the other arrives. But who are they? Are they two different girls or simply two facets of the same diamond?
1. Introduction

Introduction

Alison crept into the hospital room disguised as a candy striper. Thankfully it was empty. The blond woman had left a few minutes ago holding her ringing cell phone and the redhead guy had finally left too.

That meant it was her turn.

On the hospital bed a girl was sleeping deeply. She was pale with long limbs and quite the full chest. Her face was heart shaped with a small button nose and full lips with long auburn hair were framing her face.

Trembling Alison reached out to touch the girl's lips that were identical to her own.

"This is unreal"

She whispered. She had known about her twin sister for sometime now but knowing and seeing her were two very different things. The girl took a deeper breath, her lips pouted and her eyes fluttered open. Alison gasped seeing the dark brown eyes under a crystal layer of cerulean blue.

Bella blinked a few times her eyes adjusting to the dark room. Her pain meds were wearing off and the pain on her leg had woken her up. The first thing she saw was her own face with a crown of long blond hair around it. Bella's strange two-colored eyes locked on the pair of cerulean blue on her reflexion.

"Who are you?"

Bella whispered

"Who are _you_?"

reflexion-girl whispered back. Bella moved her bitten arm and gently touched the other girls face letting her fingers slide down Alison's cheek till she reached a spot behind the left ear. The skin there was slightly raised in a clear star shape due to a birthmark. Alison smiled and lifted her blond hair to show Bella the birthmark.

"What's your name?"

"Alison"

"I'm Bella"

"I know"

Alison sat on the visitor chair while Bella sat up, the two girls locked eyes.

"Are you... my sister?"

"Yes"

The two sisters sat there until the next nurse came in at seven am followed closely by a well rested Renee and Edward bringing breakfast.

They found Bella alone reading Lolita instead of Wuthering Heights.

"Hey mom"

Bella said smiling brightly putting her book down. Edward smiled back looking hungry suddenly.

'Oops. I guess Alison smells the same as me'

Bella mused; glad her mind was silent to Edward. He leaned in for a hug and his eyes turned black.

"Why don't you go for a walk?"

She whispered and he nodded and after muttering an excuse he left. Renee shook her head smiling.

"He really does everything you tell him, doesn't he?"

"It's called guilt. If we hadn't fought I wouldn't have fled Charlie's to come home"

"Maybe. You're chipper today."

"I am. I had some news"

"ohh tell me tell me"

Renée said enthusiastically before perching on the still warm visitor chair.

"Remember how when I was a little girl all I wanted was a sibling? I got my wish"

Renée began to pale and tried to deflect.

"I didn't know Charlie has a girlfriend"

"He doesn't. I'm talking about Alison. The one Ken took"

Bella finished coldly. Renée became whiter that the sheets on Bella's hospital bed. Knowing her daughter Renée sighed sadly and began explaining. Neither saw Charlie leaning against the door with tears sliding down his eyes as he heard the tale.


	2. How it all began

Chapter 1: How it all began

Renee Hart-Swan had just left Charlie. The nineteen year old woman had left the house right after her husband went fishing with his friends and had gone to Seattle. She just needed a day away from the green town and some car exhaust. She craved normalcy. It was now January and Seattle was freezing but was also beautiful. Not as beautiful as Phoenix though...

Renee sighed and started walking again. She had her head down, so she wasn't paying attention and walked into someone,

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

She raised her head and gasped softly. Looking back at her was a very handsome man with bright blue that reminded her of Arizona's clear blue skies.

"Are you ok?"

The man asked. He looked into the woman's eyes and saw how beautiful she was.

"I'm fine; I wasn't really paying attention like I said."

Kenneth DiLaurentis was walking through a large park in Seattle. He had just found out that his son wasn't his and used a business trip to get away from his wife. They had a huge fight two days ago when their son had broken in hives after eating peaches. The doctor said it was hereditary but neither of them had a problem with peaches. Moments later his best friend's daughter was rushed in the ER with the same hives.

Ken stormed out of the hospital.

He had finished his meetings and walked and walked in the large park absentminded. His head down, he didn't see the woman coming, the next thing he knew he had walked into her, and she was already apologizing, Renee looked everywhere but the older man's face. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks and felt heat where his hands rested on her hips. Kenneth was struck silent by the woman in his arms. Her glossy blond hair hung just below her shoulders and her deep brown eyes sparkled, despite the fact that she seemed distracted.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked again.

Renee giggled as she looked at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a bit clumsy that's all."

"Ok, I'm Kenneth by the way, Kenneth DiLaurentis"

"Renee Hart"

She said, silently wondering she had given her maiden name.

"Well Renee, I hope you don't mind, but I was wondering if I could buy you lunch, as an apology for bumping into you."

'What am I doing? I'm married'

Ken's thought as she replied.

"Sure, that would be good,"

She said biting her bottom lip lightly. The two turned and started walking in the opposite direction, where a small bistro was. On the way they talked about everything. She found out that he was a insurance manager from Arizona and had she not moved away they would be neighbors as their houses were only a few blocks apart. He found that she worked at an antique shop in Forks white attending college a nearby small town.

Neither spoke about their marital statuses even though they both wore heavy gold bands. Several hours later Renée got dressed hastily berating herself and ran home to her husband. She and ken exchanged numbers but they both knew they would never meet again.

It was only two months later that Renée missed her period. She was pregnant. In a small town like Forks news like that gets around fast and Charlie was ecstatic. She didn't know how to tell him that the baby might not be his.

When she was four months along she bit the bullet and called Ken. He had wanted a baby of his own since Jason wasn't his. Renee wasn't exactly sold on the idea of motherhood but the little peanut inside her was slowly winning her over.

"I love my husband Ken, but I need to know if this baby is yours"

"I love my wife too"

The two decided that once the baby was born they'd take a paternity test and figure things out then.

She and Charlie were at a bonfire at La Push to celebrate their one year anniversary. Charlie had taken the day off but she had a strange craving and the loving father-to-be got in his cruiser and drove to get her strawberries with tuna masking his gag at the suggestion, leaving her with his best friend when her water broke three months early.

Billy, Charlie's best friend, drove her to the hospital telling his wife, Sarah to find Charlie and stay home with their twin girls.

Barely an hour later Renée was in maternity ward holding a screaming, blue eyed girl, looking at it amazed. The childbirth had been extremely fast and painful but the nice epidural had taken the pain away. her doctor knew about her infidelity and a paternity test had been ordered and delivered fast and discreetly.

the father's name was Kenneth DiLaurentis.

Luckily the man in question was in Portland for a business meeting and the two sat with the baby alone for a few minutes while Charlie was happily telling everyone he was now a daddy.

Suddenly the door was pushed open and a brunette woman stalked inside. A scowl on her tanned face. Renee froze as Kenneth jumped up.

"So... this is your whore"

The woman said as calmly as she could

"Jessica! What are you doing here?"

"I followed you, Kenenth. We came to Portland together and was wondering why you suddenly took off. Now I know"

Ken's mouth fell open. Half hidden behind him Renée spoke

"What do you want?"

"Your baby"

Jessica said with a small smile, her eyes not leaving the small bundle.. Renee froze. Ken was able to stammer

"What?"

"You heard me"

Jessica DiLaurentis said no smile on her face now. She walked up to them and grabbed the paternity test from the bed.

"That says the baby is Ken's and I can't have more kids after Jason"

"so you want to take mine?"

Renée's eyebrows reached her hairline

"Exactly. Or..."

"Or what?"

Ken was stunned silent as Renée bargained their baby

"I'll tell your husband. In a place this small he'll became a laughing stock"

Jessica chuckled darkly. She knew what she was doing was wrong on way too many levels but her marriage was about to fall apart. The tiny pink blanketed infant in the younger woman's arms was the solution to that.

they heard Charlie's voice outside the room talking to someone. Renée's heartbeat was fast as she considered her options quickly and came to a decision that broke her heart.

"I'm going to let her go with you Ken. I can see in your eyes that you will love her as your own"

Renée's cheeks were bathed with tears as she watched the woman hold her baby.

"You will never see her again, either of us"

Jessica ordered and left the room. Kenneth whispered 'sorry' as he kissed Renée's forehead following his wife.

They had stepped into the elevator as Renée screamed in pain and was wheeled back into the delivery room.

"I don't understand, what happened?"

Charlie asked confused at the doctor.

"Your wife was pregnant with twins and we somehow missed it, Charlie."

"Where is the other baby?"

Dr. Jones looked at Renée laying on the bed behind Charlie holding another pink bundle. she shook her head at the doctor.

"it died"

the doctor said with finality and walked away hoping she didn't just burn her medical license. Charlie sat on the bed next to Renee and together they watched a much quieter baby girl. her strange dark brown eyes under a layer of crystal clear cerulean blue made them look like bottomless lakes.

"no one will ever take you away from me"

Renee whispered at the baby that yawned and fell asleep safe in Charlie's arms.

Years passed. Renee and Kenneth two never spoke again and their paths never crossed. On Bella's seventeenth birthday, the day of Renée's wedding to Phil, she read at the national news that Alison DiLaurentis had gone missing.


	3. Life and death

Chapter 2: Life and Death

BPOV 

Upon my release from the hospital I declined Renée's invitation to move in with her Florida. My life is in forks now and Charlie let me move back in with him. He was understanding of the whole paternity issue and had the same view as me. Ken DiLaurentis is the sperm donor. Charlie Swan is my father.

Unfortunately things were slowly spinning out of control with Charlie. He was becoming more controlling, angrier, picking fights and ending them all by saying I'm not his daughter.

I had asked Edward to not come to my bedroom anymore, since in his more paranoid moods Charlie would barge in to make sure I was still there.

On my eighteenth birthday I got news. Charlie said I should find a new place to live because he loved me but couldn't bear to look at me anymore, Alison's body was found pronouncing her dead and Jasper attacked me on the birthday party from Hell. Edward then decided that enough is enough and broke up with me.

I laid broken on the forest ground for hours until the search party found me. I fell into a deep sleep then and woke up too late.

Alison POV

I found who A is. I may have created a bunch of fake identities and slept with a good potion of the county but I found the bitch that has me running for almost a year. Well its her turn to run. No one messes with me and lives to tell the tale!

My first step was to volunteer at the state hospital in Philly and find a girl that looked like me enough that needed a liver or kidney transplant. Then using Vivian Darkbloom identity I donated a part of said organ and made sure it goes to her.

Happy that the transplant had gone well I built up my alibi and left with Ian as planned for our romantic getaway and came back the weekend of Labor Day. I tracked down the girl that had gotten my liver and managed to drug her using the samples I had stolen from one of my boyfriends. Dating a pharmaceutical rep came in handy.

I put her in the basement and made my grand comeback to Rosewood. My little Barbies had planned a sleepover for us at Melissa's barn. I put a little bit of the drug in their drinks and once they were out cold I went to meet with Ian making sure his dirty little video fetish came in handy.

I pissed him off enough to alert -A- about me and then killed transplant girl. I left whistling happily that -A- would go down for my murder and never looked back.

First I hid at my grandma's house in Georgia for a few months who was quick to tell me about my daddy's dirty little secret. He had an affair with a woman sixteen years ago and had me with her. I procured the woman's address and left knowing grandma's dementia would come in handy if anyone even thought of looking for me here.

It's amazing what Google will do for you. I tracked Renee Hart to Phoenix where I only found an empty house and a woman rushing to the hospital. I followed her to the room of a girl that looked exactly like me.

I had a twin sister.

Bella, my sister, had no idea who I am but was quick to want to get to know me. I wanted to get to know her too. She left with her 'father' and gave me permission to stay at out mother's house in Phoenix. Not that I needed it. We kept talking on the phone; my paranoia insisted we speak on cell phones only.

On my eighteenth birthday transplant-girl's body was recovered. Bella texted me.

"I need you"

I was in Forks the next day and broke into her house. What I found broke my heart. she was laying on a small bed, looking like a ghost. She stared at the ceiling, unmoving, unblinking muttering only two words again and again

"He's gone"

Putting two and two together I summed she must be talking about her boyfriend, the redhead hottie I had seen at the hospital in the spring. Her father returned and I hid in the closet. he opened the door, saw her, sighed and left the room rolling his eyes.

"wow"

I muttered. I decided to do one good thing in my life and drove to Seattle where i headed to the most expensive hair salon. I handed them a photo of Bella and three hours later my blond locks were gone and in their place were rich auburn locks. a pair of chocolate brown contacts made our eyes identical. I would give Bella her life back.

No one noticed I wasn't her.

On October the 25th changed everything. Bella's father, Charlie, came home with a mood I did nothing to appease. The man was an insufferable jerk that kept picking fights. This day I replied.

"That's enough Bella"

"What is?"

"You. I told you I wanted you to leave my house now that you're eighteen"

"Seriously?"

I was dumfounded. Bella hadn't told me that.

"Yes. I love you but I can't even look at you. You look more and mire like your mother"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"it is when your mother is a cheating whore. I want you out when I come back tonight"

the man ordered me and stomped upstairs. I followed him.

"And if I don't?"

"you need to learn to respect your father girl"

Charlie growled pushing me back against the wall.

"You're not my father"

I growled in response. Charlie's hand shot out and slapped me hard. I fell backwards. I hid my head on the banister and fell like a rag doll down the stairs. The last thing I ever heard was a gurgling noise and my neck snapped and I died immediately. My lifeless glassy eyes were locked on the front door as Charlie closed it behind him without ever looking back.

Bella POV

I gasped and jumped up. The loud thumping noise had broken into the loop of memories of Edward I had been living in for god knows how long. Dizzy I sat up slowly looking at the room around me. On the bedside table next to me was a diary, a toast with yellow cheese and a chocolate milkshake, which were both inhaled at once before taking the diary in my hands. I haven't written a diary since I was a little girl.

Alison!

My mind made the connection and I stood up as fast as I could, my tired, unused body not responding fast. i saw a broken painting on the top of the stairs. on the bottom of the stairs was... me.

"Oh my god"

I ran down the stairs and knelt next to the body. She had my hair and eyes but had no pulse.

"Am I dead?"

I asked out loud stupidly. Then I saw the upturned right arm of the girl. She didn't have the bite that adorns my right wrist.

"Alison?"

I asked needlessly, tears spilling out of my eyes. Of course it was Alison. Who else could it be? What had happened? Where's Charlie? My usually logical mind came up with the answer. Alison is obviously impersonating me. Had Charlie...

"Can you keep a secret?"

"You have no idea!"

"I faked my death"

"Why?"

"To get revenge"

I remembered a conversation I had with Alison a week before our birthday. Revenge! My body stood up with new strength. Charlie killed Alison and he would pay for it. With steady steps I walked to the kitchen and opened the knife drawer. First I put on a pair of plastic surgical gloves I always wear when I cook and then took the largest knife. Walking back to Alison's body I took a deep breath and stabbed her in the stomach wiggling the knife around and then retracting it.

Within minutes she was laying in a large pool of her blood. I looked up to the broken picture frame and walked up the stairs. Making a fist I cut a long horizontal line under my left elbow and let my blood mark the hardwood floors with smudges everywhere. I spread it to the stairs and watched as it joined the pool around Alison.

Alison's blood.

My blood.

Our blood.


	4. Actors on stages

**Chapter 3: Actors on stages**

Walking back upstairs I took a duffel bag and filled it with everything that wasn't mine and no one would notice if it wasn't there. A stack of leather bound diaries, a wooden chest filled with money, Alison's cell phone, my cell phone, a ton of prepaid cards for the phone, Ali's laptop, a couple fake ID's, a blond wig, some clothes and driver's licenses. I put a pair of sneakers on, called Newton's, got the answering machine, muttered 'help' leaving the phone open just outside Alison's reach and ran out the front door.

The street was empty so I pushed the knife once more in the wound in my elbow and let it make a trail to Charlie's cruiser where I hid it in the trunk. I ran without looking back at the small house to the Cullen house making sure to not trip, fall or scrape my knees on the hard forest ground. I was breathless as I reached it but didn't stop. Esme had shown me over the summer where they put the key when they leave so I unlocked the door and headed straight for the Rosalie's bathroom, the only room in the whole house that held zero memories, good or bad.

I showered, washing my body thoroughly until all trails of blood, sweat and mud were gone. After wrapping my body in a large towel i headed to Carlisle's office and grabbed the first aid kit he kept there for when I came over. Quickly I disinfected my wound and patched it up setting everything I used to do so in the same small glass ashtray he had and set it all on fire along with the plastic gloves I still wore.

I got dressed in Ali's clothes and took the ashtray with me. A cursory glance in their garage showed me that Edward's special occasion car was still there. Next to it though was another car that held no memories. A metallic, dark brown cabriolet, Mercedes SLS Roadster.

I sat behind the wheel, put on a pair of large sunglasses and the wig, closed the hood and left. As I passed the welcoming sign I saw a black van with the words 'medical examiner' on the side coming from the opposite direction followed closely by two more cruisers with the words 'state police' on the side.

I smiled. Ding dong, Isabella Marie Swan is dead.

I drove nonstop for almost a day before I stopped in North Dakota, finally admitting to myself where I was going. my first job was to find a motel, where I signed as A. O'brian and fall asleep immediately. I woke up as night fell and turned on the laptop. The online version of Forks Daily had the breaking news of my death and that my father was the prime suspect.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold. Ice cold"

I filled the car with gas, bought food and hit the road again. A day, limitless amount of coffee and junk food later I arrived in a motel a few miles outside of Rosewood. The motel was far away from the highway and reminded me strongly of the motel in Psycho. The clerk couldn't look more like Norman Bates if he tried.

On a whim I checked under a different name, Olivia Caine, mixing two of my favorite cop shows together. i opted not to take a shower in the creepy hotel during the rainy night as I never wished i were Mia Farrow and fell asleep in minutes. Next day was thankfully much less rainy but the creepy owner of the motel looked extra grim and alarmed.

"good morning"

"Your friends just left. You can still catch them Miss Darkbloom"

I blinked. Darkbloom? Isn't that the alias Alison used before she faked her death?

"Thank you"

I handed him a fifty dollar tip and got in my car. He was right. Only a few feet in front of me was a large black SUV that remained in front of me until we reached Rosewood. Good thing I didn't know the road!

Rosewood smelled like lilacs and mown grass in the summer and clean snow and wood stoves in the winter. It was full of lush, tall pines, acres of rustic family-run farms, and I even saw foxes and bunnies on small farms before entering the city. It had fabulous shopping and Colonial-era estates and parks for various parties.

The classic black car with the faded red lines drove through the picturesque small town and headed to a long road. It stopped and a girl with long black hair and a pair large sunglasses got out of the car after kissing the man in the cop uniform and walked with a cane away.

I waited till the cop drove away before I drove down the same road and stopped outside a half demolished house. I got out of the car hoping my hair would cover my face and run to the door. The extra key was placed typically under the doormat.

"Seriously?"

I unlocked the door and got in. the house was big, fully furnished and half ruined.

"What happened in here?"

On the ground was a broken picture frame, it looked as if someone had stepped on it. It featured a blond little girl, a blondish teenage boy and a set of parents. The mother was hugging the boy close and the father held Alison tightly in a hug. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks at the blissfully happy and carefree expression on kids' faces and the carefully placed smiles on the parents'. This photo had obviously been taken before hell broke loose.

"Don't move"

A cold voice commanded from behind me. Shit! I took a deep breath and turned slowly on my heels. a guy in his early twenties was staring me down holding a shovel in his raised arms. he gasped

"Ali?"

"Not exactly"

I took a step backwards and in true Bella fashion the floor gave away and I found myself sat on my butt over some broken pieces of wood. the guy lowered the shovel and knelt in front of me

"Alison?"

He repeated. I shook my head again as he tentavely extended a hand to touch my shoulder, as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I'm sorry, I'm not Alison"

I said softly and this time he seemed to hear me

"Who... who are you?"

"I'm Bella. I'm Alison's sister"

"Bullshit"

he took a breath to calm himself

"Alison doesn't have a sister"

He insisted. I felt a chuckle building on my lips.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree"

"Listen ail, you played you laughed. Enough is enough now"

he shouted. I rolled my eyes mentally and opened my purse to retrieve a photo of me and Alison taken in a park in Phoenix when we first met. I handed it to him wordlessly and watched his face as a myriad of emotions played on it. His green eyes traveled from the photo to me and back to the photo.

"When was this taken?"

He said lowly

"When I first met Ali back in spring"

"she was dead in spring"

"No she wasn't"

"She's alive?"

he asked hopefully. A few tears streaked down my eyes as i replied

"No, I'm sorry. She died three days ago"

"How?"

His tone was rough.

"My father killed her"

his whole demeanor changed. His eyes hardened and his shoulders were pushed back. I slid backwards suddenly afraid I'd join Ali in the afterlife.

"Did he pay for it?"

a slow Ali worthy smirk found its way on my lips and I nodded

"He does as we speak"

"Good"

He said coldly before his shoulders sagged and he visibly calmed.

"How... who... why.."

"I found out about Ali from herself, she found me back in the spring when I was in phoenix. I asked my mother about it and told me she had an affair with Ali's dad, he took Ali and she kept me."

"so... Ali's not my sister?"

he said disbelievingly. I shrugged and shook my head.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jason, Alison's not brother"

Open mouth. Insert foot.

"You look just like her"

He asked me a few minutes later as we sat in kitchen that was in a much better state than the rest of the ground floor

"i had just woken up from a light coma when I first saw her. i thought i had died"

i chuckled and surprisingly enough he joined me, even though he still looked freaked out.

"They found her body though"

"They found _a_ body. Alison told me she had faked her death"

"Why?"

"She was tormented and believed it was the best way for her to run away"

"Ali was being tormented? are you sure she didn't do the tormenting?"

he scoffed. I rested my elbows on the table and held my head in my palms

"What do you know about –A-?"


	5. Renovating your family

**Chapter 4: Renovating your family**

Jason POV

I had finished my business and returned home when I saw a brand new car in the garage. I parked my classic '61 California spider next to it and carefully took a shovel in the house with me. in the middle of the debris in the living room stood a girl.

My first thought was that one of Ali's power puff girls found her way inside while i wasn't there but I was in for the shock of my life when she turned around. a brunette version of Ali greeted me, her strange colored eyes wide in fear.

It wasn't until she gave me a picture of Ali and herself that I believed her. She wasn't my sister; she just looked a hell of a lot like her. Then she gave me a story about Ali being tormented before her death.

"Who?"

"Someone sent her texts and gifts and got her to do things she didn't want to. All those were signed -A-"

My mind took me to last year about the note.

"Like the note I got..."

I said softly. She must have heard me 'cause her eyebrows furrowed and her lips formed a pout.

"What note?"

"Last year the day after Ali went missing I found a note in my pocket"

I pulled my wallet out of my pocket and took the note from within. I handed it to her and gasped as electricity passed my body where our fingers touched.

Bella POV

I pushed myself back to the wooden chair upon feeling the electricity passing through our fingers. I averted my eyes to the note he handed me. it was handwritten with green ink.

"green?"

I muttered.

"What?"

Jason leaned closer and I slid back a bit more. I shrugged

"It's written with green marker. Just struck me odd that's all"

"Why is that important?"

he asked confused and I shook my head

"its not. Who gave this to you?"

"I don't know. I don't recognize the handwriting either"

"Well... where were you the night Ali faked her death? The only way someone could have slipped you that note without you noticing it, would be if they were with you"

He blinked thinking my question

"I was here, drunk as a skunk and high as a kite. I was with a couple friends I think. I can't remember"

He finished shaking his head. I empathized; I don't remember a single thing from the last two months.

"Can I trust you with something?"

"I just confessed to you that I framed my father for my death. I think you can trust me with anything you want"

he chuckled in agreement and then took a deep breath.

"I... One of my high school buddies... he... after Ali's body was found he acted skittish and then later he went after one of Alison's friends and it had struck me as odd and... I followed him when he went after he went after her friend and I... took him here saving her"

He buried his head in his hands

"What did you do to him?"

I whispered, he chuckled darkly

"Let's just say his funeral is tomorrow"

I gulped quietly. What is this with killing people or staging our deaths in this family?

"You took revenge for Ali"

I laid my hand on his arm softly.

"Too bad it didn't work"

"What do you mean?"

"When his body was found there was a suicide note. I never wrote him a note, I just beat him to death till he 'fessed up"

I tilted my head to the side

"Who shot him then?"

he shrugged and i pulled my hand back

"no idea"

I bit my lip thinking back to what Alison told me in the spring. She had said she had figured out who her tormentor might be so she staged her death so it would fall on the suspects and they'd fess up. I took a deep breath and told it all to Jason, even a blind man could see that the guy was hurting.

"who was the girl they found? Did Alison kill her?"

he said when I was done. I shook my head

"Ali dragged her and left her in the basement. She guided with her actions the possible tormentors and let them kill the girl while she ran away"

"I killed him for nothing then"

"Maybe not. He's one less possible tormentor"

"Is that why you're here?"

I ran my hand through my hair and nodded

"Sort of. Ali is dead because of me but she was forced to lose her life because of -A-. and –A- wasn't caught. I owe it to her to catch them."

he smiled revealing a set of dimples

"Want some help?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Are you renovating?"

I asked him a while later as we returned to the front room and he began picking up broken pieces of wood. Wisely I stood out of his way

"Sort of. When my family sold the place the new owners changed it and now I'm changing it back. I also wanted to find all of Ali's hiding places"

he said smirking. I felt my lips forming a smile

"She had many hiding places?"

"You have no idea"

he scoffed. I smiled faintly remembering all the stuff she had hid in my room in various places. Under the bed, in the air vent, inside the pillows...

"Can I do something to help?"

"You can try tidy up the Ali's room upstairs. Unless you want to sleep in my room while I grow the guts to enter hers"

I chuckled faintly

"I'll give it my best shot"


	6. Bury the man, unbury secrets

**Chapter 5: Burying the man, unburying secrets**

Jason pov

I woke up thanks to something delicious. I hastily put on a pair of pajama pants and followed my nose downstairs, tripped over a pile of wood I really had to put away and ended up in the kitchen. Bella was swaying in place standing in front of the stove where the yummy smell was coming from. I took a moment to calm my nerves and just watched her.

I knew her for less than a day but I had the urge to know absolutely everything about her and it drove me mad. Every thought of her being Alison pulling a weird prank on me vanished the moment she got dressed in a pair of old, well worn and slightly ripped bright green shorts that actually covered her and an equally old strappy orange blouse thingy.

Last night after an unplanned visit by the neighborhood thief that I stopped and ordered Bella to hide and had to deal with one of Ali's friends, I had ordered us a pizza and after dinner and small talk we had headed into our separate bedrooms as she had chosen to sleep in Ali's room. I had tried to ignore the pang of hurt I felt when she did so.

I had been woken up by her scream and ran to her not realizing I was in just my boxers. she was thrashing around in ali's bed and she was shouting a male name. Edward. I jumped in the bed with her to wake her up and she flung herself in my arms hugging me tightly as she cried. I held her until she calmed and fell back asleep. Then I had picked her up bridal style and brought her to my room to go back to sleep. She was gone when I woke up.

"wow food"

I muttered making her jump and whip around. She bit her lip and brought the plates to the table.

"I hope you don't mind"

"Are you kidding me?"

I laughed and she joined in. That was the first time I'd heard her laugh, and I liked it.

"Who is Edward?"

I asked curiously when the eggs and bacon were gone and we were left finishing our coffee. A dark looked crossed her eyes and she flinched as if I had hit her. I was about to apologise when she sighed.

"I guess I should tell you since we're being honest with each other, just try to keep an open mind please"

She looked at me with those deep eyes and I would agree to anything she wanted, She shifted in her seat and took a sip of her coffee.

"About six months ago my mother got remarried and I moved in with my dad. I was the shiny new toy for everyone and my biology lab partner wasn't any different, only he weren't human."

She said the last part quietly as if in an internal battle. I looked at her questioningly but she kept her eyes locked on a honey colored stain on the kitchen table.

"As crazy and impossible as this is going to sound, I swear its true. He was a vampire"

I spit my coffee back to my mug and sat back not quite sure how to react.

"He was part of a coven, family, and they were posing as normal humans, the dad was a doctor, the mom a typical mother and the kids in high school. They fed on animals so they could feel better and I fell in love with him and we were together. One day, we were with his family and three human drinkers came upon us. One of them wanted me and went through a stupid elaborate plan to get me. Long story short, I ended up in a hospital in Phoenix with a broken leg, broken ribs, a concussion and a bite mark. Edward and sucked the other vampire's venom out of me while his 'siblings' killed the vampire."

She held out her hand and I saw a raised scar on her hand in the shape of a crescent with clear teeth marks. I traced it lightly with my fingers and looked up into her eyes.

"You're really serious"

I said, finally fully believing her. She nodded with a watery smile.

"That's when I first met Alison. She told me about herself and took my copy of Wuthering Heights with her"

she complained and I had to chuckle allowing the humor to calm me down. I didn't let go of her hand

"After I was better, Alice who was my best friend and Edward's sister was throwing me a party for my birthday. I hate parties, but Alice does not take no for an answer. Anyway, I was opening my presents when I got a paper cut. Edward panicked and pushed me behind him and I fell on some glass, cutting myself even more. I'm an extremely clumsy person. His brother lunged at me. The next few days Edward was distant and one day we brought me out to the woods with him for a walk. He told me he was leaving and I couldn't go with him. Then he said he didn't want me anymore. He said he didn't love me and that I was just distraction."

she spat the last word and I saw tears building in her big eyes that were mostly brown, the strange blue layer gone.

"After he left, I became like a zombie. I faintly remember calling Alison and I fell into a deep mental abyss. I have still images like memories of Alison coming to me, and telling me she'll take my place until I could heal. I only 'woke up' when I heard a loud thumb three days ago. When she died because of me"

The tears spilled over and I reached up to brush them away. Without thinking, I stood and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened at first, but like last night, relaxed into me wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry I made you relive it"

I whispered feeling extremely guilty for bringing it up and making her cry. The seriously perverted side of my mind took its time to enjoy the feel of her breasts squished to my chest as she held me tightly and I sat back on my seat bringing her with me

"Don't be. I feel surprisingly relieved."

She said, her voice muffled by the skin of my torso. She pulled away too fast for my liking and wiped her eyes before returning to her seat.

"so.. What's the plan for today?

She changed the subject and reached for her cup of coffee. I looked at the clock hanging above the fridge.

"Ian's funeral is today"

"Are you gonna go?"

I shrugged

"I think you should"

my eyes snapped to hers

"why?"

"well, for starters everyone thinks he killed Ali. Since she's your sister its super appropriate for you to spit on his grave."

she said with a small smile that made me chuckle. She got serious immediately though

"He's also one of Ali's possible tormentors and the rest of the suspects will be there as well"

I nodded seeing her logic.

"Makes sense. What will you do?"

she gave me a small smile with her tongue poking a little on the side.

"Since everyone and their mother will be at the funeral, I'll go shopping, your fridge is empty."

she deadpanned and I burst laughing. Twenty minutes later I had changed to the only black suit in the back of my closet and was fighting to tie the black silk tie when Bella reappeared. my mouth fell open at the change. she had a pair of dark jeans on, a blue t-shirt with Nemo on it, a pair of beige cowboy boots and a light jacket of the same color on. her long curls were pulled to the sides and braided, a pair of sunglasses covering her beautiful eyes. she looked cute and childish

"well?"

"you look nothing like Ali"

I said amazed and she flashed me a smile.

"do you know how to tie a tie?"

Bella POV

after tying Jason's tie we parted ways and I watched him drive away before getting into the stolen car I used and drove slowly away. I was right, the town was almost deserted and I was able to find a small grocery store easily and avoid it in favor of a much larger supermarket nearby. I shopped fast falling into my groove and was back in the car in no time. Cruising on the almost empty streets I stopped fast when I saw the same black cabrio car from yesterday morning parked in front of a house.

my inner Nancy Drew commanded me to park a few feet away from it and wait till I saw which house the owner of it came out. I didn't have to wait long. within fifteen minutes a brunette with long hair and a pair of large sunglasses walked out of a dark brown house holding a wooden stick and all but ran to the car driving away fast. When she was out of sight but not out of mind I got out of my car and walked to the same house. The doorbell said 'Montgomery'.

Remembering the name from Ali's diaries I decided that after everything a break-in wouldn't kill me and i started looking around for a spare key. I found nothing. then I remembered Charlie and how he showed me one summer when I was thirteen years old how to pick a lock using nothing but a couple paperclips as it was the third time in a row I had locked myself out of his house in forks. Since I had no paperclips I used the bobby pins in my hair and was inside with in minutes. seeing as there was no burglar alarm i took a moment to look around suddenly at a loss as to what to do. the house wasn't very large and after inspecting the ground floor i headed upstairs to the bedrooms. one had pinkish walls and a ton of makeup products. on the nightstand was a picture with five girls with Alison in the middle.

the girl with the sunglasses wasn't in the picture.

Feeling as if I were in a room raiders episode I began looking around the room for anything that could point me to why sunglasses!girl was in here. I found a couple sketchbooks, a few diaries, photo albums and last but not least a laptop. I turned it on and was happy to see it had no password. I ran a search using the letter 'A' and found a folder called 'A texts' and a folder called 'Alison" both of which I was quick to e-mail to myself making sure to delete the browser history when I was done. scared out of my wits I grabbed the photo from the nightstand and ran out of the house and drive away fast much like sunglasses!girl did. Feeling victorious over not getting caught I did the same thing to three more houses where according to the phonebook Ali's friends lived.

All four girls had a folder called 'A texts' but no one else had a folder called 'Alison' in their laptops.


	7. Plans, Walks, Visions, Secrets

**Chapter 6: Plans, walks, visions, kisses. **

Jason POV

i was driving slowly through the traffic caused by the town returning to their lives after the funeral, my mind going over the funeral and my talk with Aria. Ali was always extra interested in her so I had made a quick decision to talk to her and use my 'manly wiles' on her as ali had so eloquently put it once. When I arrived home I followed the music to my father's study where I was surprised to see it had been turned to something entirely different. Bella had covered every surface she could reach with photos, post-it notes and on the desk was a large map of the town. Bella herself was kneeled on the floor, mumbling about something I couldn't quite understand as she was connecting the pins on an array of photos with a bright red string

"What are you doing?"

I asked astonished and she swirled around to face me loosing her footing and ending up laying flat on the ground

"I figured it out"

I raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue

"I know who killed Ian"

"Who?"

"Ali"

"Ali's dead"

I said and sat on one of the leather armchairs. Bella sat back on the floor.

"let me explain"

she took a deep breath before sitting cross-legged on the floor and began pointing at the mess around us.

"OK, I've read all of her diaries and this is what I came up with. Someone began tormenting Alison on Halloween two years ago. It started with creepy notes and hang-ups and photos. Slowly and almost a year later Ali narrowed her suspects down to five people"

"who were they?"

I leaned in the same time she did. she smiled and pointed to the collage on the floor.

"Ian Thomas, Garrett Reynolds, Jenna Marshall, Mellissa Hastings and you"

"me?"

I shouted

"I would never hurt her, sure I wanted to spank her and sometimes I regretted never choking her in her crib but I would never actually do it"

She bit her lip choking back laughter

"I believe you. So did Ali and that is part of why you were out cold when everyone else was killing Alison's stand-in in the basement"

"so one of my club buddies did it?"

"club buddies?"

"yeah. Ian, Garrett and me founded this club in high school. Mostly it was a good way to throw parties, meet chicks and get laid a lot. In Ian's case he'd make videos too"

she blushed and looked down. a moment later she cleared her throat

"yeah. so one of them did it"

"why do you have pictures of her friends too?"

"that is because after the body was found they got an A of their own"

"Alison?"

"Exactly. It explains the ton of prepaid cell phone cards I found when I was packing too"

"If Ali was with you, how did she..?"

she laughed freely

"they post their lives on live journal. Its not hard to decipher their codenames. I did and I have never even met them"

she exclaimed laughing. She was right, reading their posts you could see through the words and straight into the hidden messages. A dark idea popped in my mind and I met Bella's laughing eyes with a dark gaze.

"Ian took the blame for Ali's death. Does that mean that their A is dead too?"

"Not if we don't want her to"

her eyes darkened and met mine. We shared a smirk. This is going to be fun!

Bella POV

for the next few days Jason and I laid low, letting Ali's friends and her possible tormentors think they were safe while we finished renovating the house, found the rest of ali's stash of various evidences and got used to her writing style so our A-texts would be like hers.

Well, Jason finished renovating the house since as the only time I tried helping I hit myself with the nail gun and, in true Bella fashion, passed our from the sight of blood. After that I took upon me the task of becoming -A- and simply helped with painting the walls.

"Come on, you deserve to get out of the house"

Jason said before grabbing my hand and all but dragged me out to his car and sped towards Philadelphia. A full week had passed and the house was done and adorned with a brand new alarm system.

So here we were, in Olde City Philly, hand in hand, with Jason showing me all his old favorite hangout spots and shared memories of Alison deciding he was her designated driver on her shopping sprees. We had a fun day going straight into an array of museums including one about E. and even hit a couple of street shops. We had lunch at a small place where he introduced me to the love of his life, the cheesesteak which was a mixture of melted cheese and shredded steak in a roll. It should have been disgusting but it wasn't. As the sun slowly began to set We went for a walk in a large park and used the remains of our pretzels to feed various small birds. I couldn't help but compare him to Edward. whereas it was more than obvious that Jason comes from money he didn't flaunt it the way Edward did, nor was he obnoxious about his financial status. sure he made fun over a pendant made of colored glass that I bought and fought me when I wanted to pay for the pretzels but he did it in a funny way that didn't make me lose my good mood.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice when it began to rain until i stepped in a puddle and fell backwards managing somehow to grab and pull Jason down with me. I gasped landing on the soft grass and couldn't help the wail of laughter that passed through me at his amused and shocked expression before we ran back to the car and returned home soaked.

Alice POV 

We were sitting in our new home in Alaska when I got hit with a vision. What I saw shook me to the core and I shouted in pain. Wordlessly my jasper handed me a bunch of papers and a pencil and I began to draw. I saw Bella arguing with Charlie. I watched over his black hoodied shoulder (he seriously needs to throw those sweats out, hoodies are so last season!) as he pushed her down the stairs and then stabbed her for good measure. Then he pulled the knife back, hid it in the trunk and left the house. Hours later he came back and tried to hide Bella's body muttering he wouldn't lose his career because of her and kicked Bella's lifeless body till it was thrown down the basement. that was when thee cops arrested him and packed Bella away.

I gasped returning to the present. My family was hunched over the drawings.

"Now we can begin to heal and move on"

Esme said morosely and I watched as Edward nodded and hugged the drawing of Bella laying in the pool of her blood.

"I never meant for this to happen. We were just... over"

Jason POV

I woke up when the sunlight decided to attack my face with no mercy and a scent of strawberries made my stomach grumble loudly. I opened my eyes to find out that long strands of silky brown hair obstructed my view and looked down to see Bella draped over me still breathing deeply. Somehow we had managed to fall asleep on the sofa in the living room while watching 'Murder by death' the night before.

I watched her for a while until she finally began to wake up about an hour later, gave a long stretching before curling up around me tighter like a cat and slowly opened her eyes to connect with mine.

"Morning"

she whispered against the fabric of my t-shirt

"good morning, sleep well?"

I asked smiling; remembering her calling out to Dora Robinson to put on her clothes and go back to Hogwarts already. Her eyes widened and she blushed lightly

"what did I say?"

"nothing much. just ordered Mrs. Robinson to go back to Hogwarts"

she laughed heartily and without realizing I began tickling her.

Bella POV

"hey"

I shouted as his hands shot at my stomach tickling me mercilessly

"what are you 5? Stop"

I squealed and began threshing around on the sofa ring in vain to get away from his fingers and tickle him back when i landed on the carpeted floor with a thump, once again Jason landing on top of me.

Upon our landing he stopped and we were left staring at each other's eyes all laughter gone. He began leaning in and I tilted my face up towards his feeling shy. Our lips touched lightly what felt like a million years later. Just like my first kiss with Edward, blood boiled under my skin causing me to press my lips more firmly against Jason's. Unlike Edward, Jason didn't flung himself across the room like Spiderman and kissed me harder instead. Oxygen was overrated as we kissed and were interrupted by a throat clearing only.

our lips separated as we both tilted our heads to see a couple standing in front of us looking not pleased at all.

Shit.


	8. Fashion show A style

**Chapter 7: Fashion show, -A- style**

Jason POV

"hey mom, dad"

I mumbled feeling like a kid that was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Bella had pressed her face in my neck and i could feel the heat of her flaming cheeks burn a hole through my shirt. Mom and Ken stood under the arch separating the hall from the living room looking properly scandalized or in dad's case, ready to burst laughing as mirth was shining from his eyes at our compromising position.

"Hello Jason"

Mom said in her proper tone.

"And who is this young lady?"

Dad asked smiling being the exact opposite of mom. My eyes widened at the sudden realization that I had never actually told Bella how I was fathered by a different man. we weren't actually related!

Slowly I sat up bringing Bella with me smiling at her attempt to discreetly pull down the length of her shorts. Then she shook her head and smiled at my parents as if she wasn't blushing with the best of them or if her lips weren't puffy from our kiss.

"I'm Raina"

She said in her soft voice using a fake name instead of her real one.

"my girlfriend"

I added quickly. Ken smiled although I didn't miss the way his eyes traveled over Bella's scantily clad form and mom frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

I attempted to change the subject now that we were all sitting down. Mom cleared her throat

"I was hoping we could have breakfast together. Like a family"

I saw Bella biting her lip at the word 'family'. I nodded my head silently wondering what was the hidden agenda.

"Sure. We're going to need sometime to get ready though"

Mom's eyes snapped to mine but dad spoke faster.

"Of course, take your time"

I took Bella's hand and led her slowly upstairs. We were in for a long day

Bella POV

"That is my biological father? The creep that couldn't keep his eyes away from my tits?"

"if it makes you feel any better I think he's staring only because he doesn't know who you are. He never checked Ali out"

Jason replied helpfully. I shot him a glare. Then it dawned on me. Jason and I are related. I made out with my brother! I took a couple steps back till the wall materialized behind me.

"oh my god"

"what's wrong? are you upset I called you my girlfriend, Raina?"

"no, I'm upset because we're siblings"

I said disgusted with myself. surprisingly he looked relieved.

"we're not. I can't believe I forgot to tell you but mom had me with another man"

I let out the breath of air I didn't know I held. I smiled as I looked up at him

"so we can kiss?"

"we can kiss"

he smiled as he showed me just how well we could kiss. I turned to go to Ali's room when he stopped me

"Raina?"

"Raina Allen. Anagram of Anne Rice's full name"

I said with a wink before disappearing in the room. I opened the closed having a huge dejavu to meeting Edwards parents I began hypervilating. then i realized that I wouldn't' become dessert if they didn't like me so I opened my closet in search of the perfect clothes.

soon i was dressed in a pair of casual white jeans, a dressier top white top with amethyst colored details and had even managed to put makeup on without blinding myself. On a whim I added a pair of heeled sandals hoping I wouldn't end up falling and grabbed my bag and a pair of retro sunglasses before heading downstairs.

"Shall we?"

Jason's mom asked and walked on ahead without waiting for a reply.

"Remind me to change the locks"

Jason whispered in my ear as we followed. I couldn't help but notice his darkblue jeans and fitted t-shirt as he left me alone for a moment to lock up the house. His parents drove us to a tennis club outside of town for breakfast.

"so how did you two meet?"

Jason's dad, or Ken as he asked me to call him, asked us while sipping his coffee. Jessica was silent, only looking with what I imagined to be very similar to how a shark looks before strikes.

"Raina got a flat tire and I changed it for her. Love at first sight"

Jason lied flawlessly. I wish I could lie like that!

"where are you from Raina?"

"Las Vegas"

I opted for a variation of the truth, not trusting my lying abilities. Upon hearing the casino city though Jessica stiffened and her eyes turned cold. Ken's eyes however probed mine.

"You look familiar"

he muttered and my heart stopped. For a moment I was sure I looked like a deer caught in vampire's teeth before words formed themselves.

"I did a lot of commercials as a child"

"We probably saw those when we lived in Phoenix"

Jason's words caused the parents o fall silent before his mom changed the subject to an upcoming fashion show she was planning. I raised an eyebrow at Jason

"We lived in phoenix when dad found out he wasn't my father and had the affair with your mom. Bring the word up and it's a sure way to shut them up"

he told me quietly. I nodded. Ken looked broken as he looked at the pretty white tablecloth while his wife looked murderous. Then in a true stepford way she smiled peacefully before going on and on about the fashion show and how she decided (as the chairman of the committee that threw it) to have a segment of Alison. A tribute to her and get Ali's friends to wear her clothes during said tribute.

Can you say creepy?

Later, after breakfast, Jason made plans with Aria to meet to work on the tribute together while I worked on -A-. by the time we met his parents for dinner we were both ready to take this to the next level. Like Alison said in one of her diaries:

"It's a great thing those bitches don't know the meaning of the word privacy"

We laid low till the night of the fashion show. Meanwhile Jason made a point of being back in town and I prepped an alternate version of Ali's tribute video Aria prepared.

During some down time I hesitantly logged to Forks daily. FrontPage news was my funeral. There was an article about my life, segments of a speech mom gave, photos of my schoolmates disposing wildflowers on my, on Alison's coffin. Tears filled my eyes at the much smaller article on Charlie pending trial.

Had I done the wrong thing by making sure he paid for killing Ali?

"hey, why are you crying?"

"nothing, just checked back home"

I nested back in Jason's arms.

"is that your mom?"

He pointed to a picture of a sobbing Renée over the coffin. I nodded

"did I do the wrong thing?"

I whispered at him. he looked appaled

"no. baby he killed Ali thinking she was you. you did not do the wrong thing!"

"you're right"

I conceded and stood up to put my shoes on. we stood at the large mirror covering the side of the hall together. I had chosen an amethyst colored mini dress with a double skirt. The shortest layer ended well above my knees revealing a large potion of my thighs while the longest layer ended just above my knees, making the dress look playful. it was strapless and had a bunch of rhinestones on my chest without looking trashy. I had paired it with minimal jewelry and a pair of strappy, far too high heeled golden sandals. Jason wore a silky black tux and a shirt that matched my dress. we used his car and were soon at the hotel where the fashion show was held.

Jessica pulled Jason away immediately leaving me fend for myself with Ken.

"this must be very hard on you. parading Alison like that"

I told him softly admitting to myself that he had my smile.

"Well the hardest part is over. We finally know who took her away and he paid for it. Now I know who took my baby girl away"

I nodded handing him a tissue before his tears were seen. the announcer informed that it was time to begin the show so I excused myself while Ken took his seat and walked up to the DJ. he was busy flirting with a latino girl so I swapped the disk called 'Alison Tribute' for my version of it and joined ken just as Jessica finished her speech and sat down. ironically enough she and Jason were seated together right in front of Ken and me.

Ken cried as the slideshow of Alison's pictures began to play. Everyone gasped as flames ate the photos on the videowall and a metal song replaced the soft piano tune. Words like 'the bitch is back' and 'evil' and 'monster' were scripted over Alison's face. Jessica gasped at the ruined show while ken muttered words that would make a sailor blush. Alison's friends ran around like lost ducklings trying to fix the mess.

I hid in the bathroom while ken drove his wife home and everyone left. When the four friends were alone I placed my first -A- note under the projector, placed the candles on a large table in the shape of an 'A' and used their scared run away to leave the hotel myself and wait for Jason at home.

'My dresses. My game. My Rules -A-'

we celebrated our success at the fashion show by watching DVD's of old shows and falling asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Blogs and plans

**Chapter 8: Blogs and plans**

Only a week passed since the night of the fashion show before it was time for -A- to remind her presence to Ali's friends. Emily(the lesbian swimmer) had moved in with Hanna (the mindless blond) and the two girls had posted the news to all their blogs. Me, being the good soul I am, send a basket of stuff in Hanna's house and a note. Call it a housewarming basket if you wish.

the 'original -A- search was slow and I was bored.

I was whipping' pancakes for breakfast as a pair of feet stumbled into the large kitchen.

"mmm food"

I laughed.

"not much of a cooking person, are you?"

"do you want me to set the house on fire?"

he fired back stuffing his mouth his a whole pancake. I pretended to gag

"Can you at least chew with your mouth closed?"

"yes mother"

he mocked and i threw him a piece of toast. to my immense surprise I actually hit his face but he opened his mouth and ate it. then he stuck his tongue out at me

"what are you gonna do today?"

I shrugged. I was getting a bit cabin fever staying inside all day long but Ali's friends were too careful for their own good

"I'm gonna drop by the school. Offer to speak to the kids about drugs and keep an eye on Aria and Jenna. and make a show of building that fence"

I chewed and nodded before replying

"Spencer's toyfriend is gonna work on the yard. I'm gonna plant a little something for him to find and then I'll hit Hanna's once they all leave. It's time I push them a little till the rest pf the suspects come back"

he smiled at me and we finished our breakfast in silence. being used to take care of a household I spent sometime to do the dishes before wearing my signature rapsbery colored hoodie and mounting a bike to head to hanna's.

I had found spare keys for all of the Liars houses in ali's stuff so I let myself in and headed to the rooms upstairs. One had dresssuits all over the bed so it was a safe bet that it belonged to Hanna's mom. The second room stank of mold and had parts of wall stripped off and the third room looked like Alice was done giving me a makeover. clothes and makeup were thrown all over the queen sized bed while a much smaller window seat was tidy and a printout of swim practices was placed on a small table next to it. notes were written on the sides mentioning pains and the correct treatment. I pulled a syringe from my purse and slowly emptied the color and odorless liquid into the full tube of counterpain on the dresser letting science do its magic. if Emily kept ignoring -A- she'd get kicked off the swim team on the next drug test. Done with my deed I spent sometime browsing the girls' bookshelf but finding nothing I'd like I left quickly and headed to Spencer's.

Spencer's older sister, Melissa, was out of town so the target would fall on Spencer. I mulled over why Jason wanted to go easy on the younger sister while unwrapping a gift to bury under some ivy where butt-chin boy would work today. Toby was also the stepbrother of Jenna, one of the possible -A-'s for Ali as well as Emily's sorta boyfriend before she came out of the closet a few months ago.

"Their lives are more complicated than Bold and the beautiful"

I muttered before crossing the yard and entering Jason's house. I had a date with the treadmill. I'd learn how to walk without breaking my neck sooner or later. Lucky for me the home gym Jason had insisted we create was in a room above the garage giving me perfect view of the Hastings' back yard and barn.

I had finished my workout and was working on dinner when a pair of arms hugged me from behind.

"hey"

I jumped around scared pulling the headphones out. Jason was grinning ear to ear.

"you scared the crap out of me"

I accused and hit him on the arm lightly

"you hit like a girl"

he joked taking a bottle of soda from the fridge and pouring us two glasses.

"I am a girl"

I joked back serving dinner and taking my seat.

"I know that smartass. I just mean I could show you a few moves, to be able to take care of yourself, just in case.."

he trailed letting my mind fill the sentence. In case I get the same tormentor as Ali. I nodded and changed the subject.

"how was your day?"

"Productive. I got Aria's mom to invite me to a dinner party tomorrow night. Yours?"

"Also productive. I left a present for Emily and Spencer. The message should be loud and clear soon"

His shoulders tensed for a moment and he ran his fingers through his hair

"what's wrong?"

he sighed

"is it bad to wish we could ignore Spencer in all this?"

"why?"

I took a bite of my pasta watching him intently. I had chosen to read only the relevant parts in Ali's most recent diaries firmly believing that Jason would tell me his demons on his own time

"Remember when I told you my biological father isn't Ken DiLaurentis?"

I nodded

"My bio-dad is Peter Hastings. Spencer and Melissa's father"

I felt my eyes pop out of their sockets.

"Definitely bold and the beautiful"

he looked at me incredulously and I shook my head. Feeling daring i sat on his left leg and hugged him lightly.

"We can leave Spencer alone if you wish. After all not even Ali had her in her radar, she was more concerned with Melissa and Ian"

I told him softly. He shook his head before burying his face in my neck. His growing stubble tickled softly

"nah. it would seem strange if she wasn't targeted. I just wish we had some feedback already"

"me too... me too"

after dinner he challenged me to a game of monopoly where he cleaned the floor with me. I had opted for hotels while he turned the board green by building lots of houses in every street possible.

Next day was bright and sunny as Jason showed me how to throw a punch without breaking my wrist and I helped him buy a gift for the dinner he was invited to.

"who's officer Small-Dick?"

I asked him just as he got out of the shower. He smirked and did a bad impression of Horatio Caine with his sunglasses. at my amused expression he explained

"Garett Reynolds. Why?"

"Spencer says on her blog that he's as helpful as an extra pinky on an imaginary hand"

Jason broke off laughing

"he always was. he's good with breathing underwater though"

I nodded making a mental note to check him out.

"how small?"

I asked as my perverted mind really wanted to know.

"pickle size"

he said, the tips of his ears turning pink at some memory I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"that... IS small"

I mused getting up from our bed. he nodded for a moment and his snapped on mine.

"how would you know!"

I opted not to answer and closed the bathroom door behind me. I began laughing under the cool water. I may be a virgin but I've never been blind...

Twenty minutes later I returned to the bedroom wrapped in a towel to see Jason looking through the telescope.

"bingo"

"what is it?"

he moved back to let me see.

"Toby found the present"

"and daddy Hastings is taking it away"

I finished.

"got to go"

"have fun"

he kissed me lightly and I adjusted his black formal jacket before he left heft. I fired up my laptop to do some online work. I had found a job writing fictional stories for an online magazine. I had opted for vampire romance which was surprisingly 'in' lately.

I had just hit 'send' when I got a new text.

"the guy is duller than a dishwasher. I swear I feel like I'm gonna pee on her leg if he doesn't step it up. J"

I laughed. Ezra Fitz does indeed sound dull from his web page. I hit reply

"try not to. Peeing on somebody's leg when you're not a cute fluffly puppy is not gonna win you any brownie points."

I added a wink before sending it over and going back to the four more boring blogs I had ever seen in my life. I was asleep in minutes. I woke up when Jason settled in for the night.

"hey"

"I didn't mean to wake you up"

"It's alright. How was it?"

"Boring, just like all the dinner parties I've been forced to sit through. Aria's brother was picked on for B&E's though and the evening was cut short"

"Boys will be boys"

I muttered cuddling closer

"your evening?"

"Finished my article and read the newest entries. Why would someone update their blog every time they reapply their lipstick?"

I asked without needing an answer. I felt Jason's chest rumble with silent laughter. My laptop binged with two new messages just as I fell asleep again

"I almost get attacked by Officer Small-Dick and after my father burned my stick"

"My parents are doing the horizontal mambo, yuck"


	10. Busy day to be at school

**Chapter 9 : busy day to be at school**

Jason POV

Have you ever been woken up by someone reciting poetry next to you? It's romantic, right? Well I just got woken up by someone reciting whole passages from the Twelfth night... In the correct form of speech with all the necessary voice changes. It's kind of amusing actually, if you like Shakespeare, otherwise it's creepy but don't tell her that.

I got out of bed as soundlessly as possible and decided to surprise Bella with breakfast. I settled on cocoa puffs for one very simple reason. I almost burnt my college dorm to a crisp the one time I actually tried to fry eggs and bacon.

"Morning"

Bella was behind me, all sleepy as she climbed on a breakfast stool in the kitchen.

"Morning"

I kissed her and couldn't help but chuckle as lapped her coffee like a hungry kitten

"What?"

"I really regret not knowing you at school"

"Why?"

She tilted her head to the side munching her cereal

"Let's just say I'd be getting straight A's in literature by now"

I joked and she blushed a red deeper than her tank-top of choice and tried to hide her face behind her curtain of hair.

"You're mean"

"Yeah I am"

she stuck her tongue out at me playfully. I thought about dousing her with my cereal but the one time I pulled that move on Ali had me sleeping in the dog house the next week. And we never even had a dog. Ali talked Ken into buy the doghouse 'just in case' and made me sleep in there.

"Gotta go, bye babe"

"babye"

Going to school on a daily basis long after you've graduated is no fun. Luckily Ken's graduation gift had been a motorcycle and that helped things along.

"Hello Jason"

I saw Ella Montgomery watching her son get into it with a jock.

"Hey Mrs. Montgomery"

"I'm not that old! Call me Ella. I won't say it again"

I looked at my feet ready to come up with the appropriate response (living with Bella really softened me) but Mike and the jock started a fist fight. I moved to separate them but Ella beat me to the punch. I shook my head.

I really don't miss high school.

Having Garrett there isn't a good thing either. I haven't spoken to the guy since I went to sober-ville. How am I supposed to get close to him to find out if he was Ali's -A-?

"Garrett!"

"can't talk, sorry"

he rushed by me holding a crying and gasping Emily in his arms. Without thinking I ran after him, I think this one and Ali were pretty close.

"What happened man?"

"Beats me, she collapsed and i called an ambulance. I gotta go"

he climbed in the ambulance with her and I texted Bella. I sent a prayer to a God I wasn't sure I believed at

"Please tell me she's not being hospitalized because of us."

The HGH was supposed to give her some problems with the school team, not send her in to the E.R. I headed back home only to find a post-it from bella. she was going to the hospital.

Bella POV

Seeing the text message from Jason floored me. I needed to know exactly what I had done to the girl and the hospital was the only place to find that out. The only question was: with all the liars there, how am I supposed to go unnoticed?

the answer came in the form of Alison. She had snuck into my room dressed as a candy striper.

"Guess I have to go shopping"

I muttered. A quick stop for a wig in buzz cut style and in an unnatural bright red color, another stop for a pair of forest green contact lenses and a third stop at a Halloween costume place and I was ready. It was amazing!

"I'm in the same elevator as 'Bookworm' (Spencer) and 'Barbie' (Hanna) and they didn't even look at me."

I texted Jason before going to the children section of the hospital that was conviently next door to the wing that 'Swimmer' (Emily) is. I may have listened in while a resident doctor was talking with her about her injury.

She has an ulcer but is on her way to recovery. I let out a huge breath off my chest. It wasn't our fault. They found out about the HGH and she's gonna get hell from the school. That's according to plan. I watched as she fell asleep before I snuck inside with a full tube of pain cream, a cup of coffee and an -A- note for her.

I saw and followed Officer Smalldick to the morgue where he took a page off a coroner's report on someone and run out to my car before he ever saw me.

Jason POV

"I have some news"

I pounced on Bella the moment she walked in. she handed me a paper bag full of Thai takeout

"so do I"

we sat on the living room

"are you gonna remain a redhead or change back? I do like the outfit though"

she broke laughing and pulled the wig off letting her hair frame her face in tousled waves. we served dinner

"what's your news?"

"I spied Garrett and Jenna, in his car, outside this very house. You?"

"I spied Garrett stealing pages out of a coronary report at the hospital"

"whose report?"

she shrugged taking a sip from her soda.

"I hightailed it out of there before he ever saw me. What were they doing in the car?"

she asked me with a slight frown.

"Talking and making out. Nothing different from what they always did. where the others there too?"

"Yeah, all of them. I saw Aria with the teacher before I left"

I nodded thoughtfully. Maybe it's time to try and break them again?


	11. Photos & Poker & Blackmail

**Chapter 10 – Photos and Poker and Blackmails**

Bella pov

'Is his biological father part octopus?'

I wondered as I tried to untangle me from Jason in the morning. Seriously I try to move one arm only to find a leg holding me close. In the end I managed to get away by replacing my body heat with a pillow I shoved in his arms.

"finally"

I was eating my bagel while browsing the Liars' blogs. How they haven't figured out that they're detailing their lives for -A- on their blogs is beyond me!

"Hanna complains about having to toss all her creams, Aria complains of horny dreams and Spencer moans about missing pages. huh, so they're looking for the page too?"

Checking at oven clock I saw it was breakfast time. I pulled Ali's phone and composed a new text.

'Reminder: I own you. -A' and a picture of Emily's HGH panels.

Harsh, I know but one of the Liars must know about Ali's -A-. Otherwise they'd have gone straight to the cops by now. I heard a muffled curse and twirled around to see a frazzled Jason rush by and out the kitchen door within minutes of his first class. Maybe I should have woken him up? Nah...

Later I decided to go back to the hospital to see what the commotion about the missing page was. Why were both officer Smalldick and the liars so interested in it? So I donned my wig and a pair of large sunglasses and the candy striper tiny dress and was on my way. I snuck in the autopsy trying & failing to not picture zombies or vampires in transition as I opened the file cabinet. Garrett was browsing the fourth drawer. The one about the letter 'D'. The only name I recognized was Alison DiLaurentis. I read it fast and it didn't say anything Jason didn't know. Someone bashed her head and buried her alive. But there was one page missing. The one that described the murder weapon.

If I am the only one tormenting the Liars, who took the page, and why? Well I did see Garrett but why? Was he really the one who killed Ali's clone and became a cop to cover it up? Makes sense. I heard voices and quickly closed the cabinet before an elderly man came in.

"who are you?"

he asked me. Quickly I made up a story

"Hi, I left something here yesterday and I came to look for it but... I guess it's gone"

"I am the only one that comes in here, young lady. What did you lose?"

I thought frantically before remembering how Charlie always skirted around sex and the female cycle. I pulled the strap of my green bra to show the man letting myself blush. Thankfully he became seriously purple before nodding frantically and left the room to 'let me look for my garment'. I exhaled in relief and left quickly making sure to toss away both wig and dress when I got home. I shared an elevator with a nurse and the blind girl who was yapping about bandages and seeing the ocean again. I kept my face expressionless but... wasn't she the same one going through Aria's house? She definitely wasn't blind then...

I came home to find Jason and another guy working their way in the backyard.

"Hey"

"Hey, this is Larry. He's helping me out here"

"Hi Larry, I'm Marie"

I introduced myself choosing my middle name and decided to bring them some fresh OJ. I was just done squeezing the J out of the O, and bringing it out then I caught a flash of red in the untamed portion of the yard. My first thought was 'Victoria' then I realized it was sunny and that the red flash was Spencer.

"Boys!"

I handed them their glasses and whispered to Jason.

"Spencer was just checking you guys out"

"I saw her too. She was checking the darkroom out, help me spruce it up later?"

He whispered with an evil glint in his eye. I smirked and nodded.

"Emily has a visitor this evening. Saw her entry"

"Okie dokie"

I kissed him and let them work while deciding to drink my own juice in Ali's room. It had a great view of Hanna's house even though Hanna's was lower on the hill. I positioned the telescope to the right way and laid in Ali's bed. Five girls were playing cards in the dining room. I rolled my eyes at the Liars' never thinking of closing the curtains! The blond that looks like Klaus' sister from Vampire diaries is certainly more than a friend to Emily. Interesting...

'If Zoey leaves without your digits, your lab results go viral. -A'

"that should break those two up quickly"

I smirked at the girl that claimed to be in love with Ali and is still wearing their bracelet and yet has three girlfriend in less than six months. I saw her looking straight at me and I turned the telescope away stupidly thinking she could see me. Jason came into the room

"I wanna show you something"

we walked to the tool shed together. He had transformed it to a darkroom while he was fixing up the basement.

"What am I looking at?"

"these. I found a roll in ali's stuff today when i got back and developed it"

he showed me a series of about twenty or so frames with various people.

"Looks like a crowd"

"it is a crowd. but there's the same person in all of them"

he pointed to a person in sunglasses and a baseball cap. I leaned in trying to see closely in the red light

"who is this?"

"no idea. it could be anyone. You, me, Santa Klaus"

I chuckled.

"Are they done? can we work them on the computer perhaps?"

"yeah they are"

he went about picking them up and placed them in a manila folder.

"do you think Spencer will come by later to check the darkroom out?"

"probably. I made a show of hiding the key, why?"

"wanna set a surprise for her?"

we decided to make the darkroom look really naughty by placing photos of a sleeping Aria, Ali had taken in order to find a wig that would create Vivian and be almost identical to Aria, just in case she met someone she knew. we hid my cameraphone in the shed and ran home to see Emily waving goodbye to her friends. not sure if she had taken the bait I sent her another text

'Tick-tock, Em. -A'

this time she took the bait and hurried to hand her number to one of the girls, another one saw her.

"mission accompliced"

I said and I went to fix dinner. Dinner and a movie, the best date ever. Except when the movie is Underworld and you spend more time making fun of how inaccurate Hollywood's version of vampires and werewolves are.


	12. Game world

**Chapter 11: Game world date**

Bella POV

Next day I woke up to Jason cheering in Ali's room.

"fight! fight!"

"what are you doing?"

"Barbie Klaus and Emily are having a bitchfight. the only thing missing is the pink mud"

he said excitedly. why is girl-on-girl action so hot for guys? I pushed him lightly out of the way to see for myself. Samara was positively pissed and Emily looked ready to tear her hair out.

"what did you do?"

I smiled angelically.

"Me? Nothing!"

"You're a little devil"

I laughed and kissed him. Hard.

"have fun at Aria's"

"are you jealous?"

"do I have a reason to be jealous?"

"not at all"

he kissed me again and walked out. I hope he doesn't see my little hickey... to be sure though I turned the telescope to aria's house. he was pursuing Aria according to plan, but me knowing it was a plan doesn't mean I wasn't a little bit jealous... I was relieved when she blew him off.

Jason POV

I left Aria's unable to get Bella's expression out of my head. She looked fearful and oddly resigned. I hated it! Making my mind I walked back home quickly to find it empty. A cold feeling swam in my stomach and I ran up to our room. She was sitting on the bed reading online papers from her hometown. Her father's trial began yesterday but with the yardwork and our side project I hadn't checked it out.

"come on. I'm taking you out"

"but.."

"no buts. We need a break, I know I do"

I pulled her up and ordered her to put her shoes on. I smiled seeing the 'skirts are the enemy' girl in yet another skirt as I pulled her towards the garage where I had the bike hidden.

"This is a bike and I'm wearing a skirt"

she complained and I placed her on the bike lifting her.

"I know. You look really cute"

I handed her my helmet and put my sunglasses on. she huffed as I pulled out of the garage breaking every single code speeding like a maniac out of rosewood. I decided to take her for a ride in the country.

"Come on, Bella!"

I said eagerly, grabbing her arm and pulling her gently off the bike towards Game World.

"Game World Fun Park, are you kidding me?"

cried Bella in horror.

"I haven't been in one of these since I was two and almost broke every single bone on my body"

"Then it's a perfect opportunity for us to get in touch with our youth. Besides, you act too old anyway."

I said knowing it would rile her up.

"There's no way you're going to get me to go in there"

she said firmly skidding to a stop, crossing her arms in front of her chest and stared me down. I smiled and went for the caveman approach picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder.

"So what game do you want to play first?"

"Find the exit and get out of here?"

she replied with a question to my question looking hopefully. I shook my head and she pouted. She's cute when she pouts

"Alright, we'll leave. After a round of DDR"

"What's DDR?"

"Dance Dance Revolution"

replied Jason mischievously. Bella's eyes widened so much I was sure they'd fall off their sockets if she moved her head.

"What are you, crazy? I have zero balance, I'll end up in an emergency room and probably take everyone else int he vicinity with me!"

she shouted.

"Please? Only one round..."

I gave her my best puppy eyes feeling childish. She huffed and hang her head in defeat

"One round. And then we leave"

"Yes!"

I fist pumped the air and she shook her head. Laughing we walked up to the touch-sensitive electronic mat that lit up to instruct where and when to place one's feet. I couldn't help but chuckling. Bella was white as a sheet completely terrified.

Maybe I'm pushing her too far

"We can go if you want"

I whispered in her ear as we stepped side by side on to the touch-sensitive dance mat.

"Scared I'll slip and break both our legs?"

she asked me with a sudden burst of confidence. I kissed her on the cheek and hit 'play'

For the first part of the song we both hit most of our marks perfectly but as soon as the chorus came on Bella found herself tripping and tumbled to the ground. I ignored my dancer and offered her my hand to help her up

"Try looking at the computer this time instead of focusing on your feet,"

I advised her gently loving her blushing look. Keeping her hand in mine, I lowered both our tempos to beginner and laughing we criss-crossed and side-stepped our way for the next three rounds of the dance video game.

She was too excited to leave so we made our way to a row of basketball games. I was stunned to see her aim for her own net but somehow managing to hit the rim with her ball making the ball bounce back at her, her jumping away from it only for the ball to fall perfectly to the net on the basketball machine behind her.

"How did you..."

I muttered and she shook her head laughing.

"Told you I'm a klutz"

"Come on, lemme show you how its done"

I moved behind her and handed her another ball

"Ok hold your arms up like this"

I whispered feeling how warm her body is up against mine.

"Now bend your knees"

"Like this?"

she asked me with a mischievous smile on her lips and stuck her butt in a very sensitive area and send me backwards. I shook my head

"Not quite, you rascal"

I joked grabbing her waist pulling her back close to me.

"Now shoot!"

I pushed her arms forward letting the ball go perfectly in the hoop.

"A perfect shot!"

I grinned and she smiled brightly.

"Well I had a great teacher"

she replied Bella smugly, I could' help but pulling her close for a kiss.

"Ready to go eat?"

she nodded happily and we headed to a small Italian place. We decided on spaghetti with meat balls, garlic bread, lemonade, and for dessert a chocolate cake.

I was pulling back on the driveway when Bella suddenly tapped my shoulder and pointed to the backyard. A flashlight ray was moving rapidly near the shed.

"go inside"

I told Bella quietly and she made a run for it while I headed to the darkroom. one of the prop photos was on the ground with a flashlight fallen next to it.

"good girls"

I smiled. They took the bait. Now all I had to do was make one more pass at Aria to get them off my trail once and for all. And make it up to Bella, I know she doesn't like me spending so much time around Aria. I can't blame her either. I want to tear my eyes out every time she mentions her ex. I watched as Spencer and Emily left before switching the bike for my car and drove to aria's house.

Bells is right, they should definitely cut back on their social updates. 'Picking up dinner. Mustard or Ketchup?' is seriously pushing it, good for me though!

"Taking a study break?"

"More like a sugar break"

she chuckled. I smiled back.

"I had to buy a padlock for my shed. Someone broke in today"

Her face went blank. So the others didn't tell her yet about the shed. I saw Garrett's car a few feet away while I flirted a bit more with her using her stoner brother as a crutch. She turned me down flat but in all honestly I didn't mind. I let her walk away and drove back just in time to see a shocked Emily leave the shed. Good thing I had pulled the props out before leaving.

I made a stop by the basement to develop a few more photos and returned to bed and Bella.


	13. Flip a coin

**Chapter 12: Flip a coin**

Bella pov

I woke up slowly, feeling extremely well rested, in slight pain and felt whiskers tickling my shoulder.

I blinked slowly to see it was daylight and that the whickers belonged to an unsaved Jason who was grinning like the cat that ate the canary. or the guy that just took my virginity. I felt my own lips form a smile in response.

"Good morning sunshine"

"mmmmorning"

"how do you feel?"

that's a good question. How do I feel? I stretched, because that's what they do in the movies the morning after, and felt as if someone punched me in the gut. I was sore and felt sticky.

"I'm... good, I think. A little sore maybe"

"I'm sorry baby"

he kissed my shoulder again and I shrugged.

"Well, some say the first time is supposed to hurt"

"well I shouldn't leave you with the pained impression then"

I shrieked as he pulled the covers over us once again.

When we got out of bed again a few hours had passed and it was time to hit the school. Both of us. Jason had mentioned it was college fair day and I had an idea on how to hit on Emily while she was down.

I had eaten way too much cereal recently from a brand called 'letter bits'. It was a kiddie cereal where the cereal was shaped in letters. I had a mouthful of 'B' in my spoon when I wondered how the Liars would like a box full of A's. I made my own package then and had even written a note to go in the 'gift' box. So I dropped it off at school knowing that since it was packed with kids no one would pay attention to how I look like Alison.

Luckily I pulled it off. I stood half hidden behind the Liars as they broke apart and watched Emily having a great surprise finding a box full of A's. I chuckled to myself and slowly drove home stopping at the cupcake house to pick breakfast, trying not to respond to the sudden urge to call Renee about sex advice

Jason pov

"I was having the pictures framed as a gift. For you"

I made up as I went along. I will never forget how elated Aria looked at that. She honestly thought getting framed pictured of her sleeping, taken by her dead best friend was a cool gift? People are crazy in this town. Must be something in the water...

Walking away, I saw Jenna's walking stick peeking from a door. the fish took the bait. outside aria was arguing with the representative of Hollis and on a whim I grabbed a stash of various brochures for Bella. she was looking from when she saw the banners before.

Bella pov

sitting on my laptop reading the newest updates on the liars blogs I flipped a coin between sneaking into a massage parlor or going to a country club with horses. i tried to imagine me on a horse but the image of an ambulance and an E.R. was what I got instead. I headed to the massage place after texting Jason that Spencer had found out about his old club.

sneaking into the massage spa was way easier than I expected. All I had to do was pull an Edward and bribe the girl at the reception with 20 bucks saying I was Emily's girlfriend and wanted to surprise her. I had her room info in a second. she was laying face down, alone in the room.

I sneaked in and hoping my massage skills hadn't gone away since I left Phoenix. One of mom's friends was masseuse and had shown mom and me how to give a proper massage to our other half. she winked and I was blushing hard throughout the lesson.

I worked silently and quickly on Emily ignoring her pleased moans. ten minutes later she was in a deep sleep, my fingers were aching and I scribbled an -A- on her steamed water glass. I left the spa winking at the reception girl.

"What the...?"

I muttered sliding as down as possible in my seat watching Aria and the teacher getting hot and heavy in the side yard of Ali's house. Jason was watching them from the porch holding the box we made the other day looking amused before he set his features to an upset/resigned expression. I let them drive by me and pulled in the garage.

"did she buy it?"

"hook, line and sinker"

I hugged him tightly. at his amused expression I couldn't help but joke.

"looks like you got dumped too"

"thank god for that"

he laughed freely and turned the joke on me

"how was your spa?"

"productive"

I replied remembering Emily's freaked out expression at the text she received a text after our little session.

"want some pizza?"

I shook my head

"nah. I'm in a cooking mood. You stay here"

i kissed him softly marveling at the ability to do so freely and headed inside to cook. when dinner was served a pair of car lights shone through the open doorway and Garrett was pulling in his car. Jason winked at me and I retraced my steps hiding in the house again.

I tossed and turned the entire night. For one thing I wasn't sleeping next to Jason. Garrett had drunk himself to sleep and has passed out on the couch. His loud snoring could be heard perfectly upstairs and into Ali's room where I was. No wonder Ali felt the need to evade the house when Jason had his club buddies over! Around 3 am I gave up on trying to sleep. I tip toed to the kitchen and made myself a cup of steaming jasmine tea and filled the tub. While waiting for it to fill with steaming water I turned on the laptop. Logging into the blog site the girls' use I saw the only other person in was Emily

'I can't sleep'

"me either"

I thought and went through Ali's phone. She had a picture of Aria and the teacher making out so I thought I'd help Emily stay awake a bit longer. I sent her the picture along with a text and unable to resist any longer I turned to Forks daily. Charlie had pled 'guilty' and was convicted with 25 years as not only he killed 'me' but also tried to hide 'my' body. Case closed.

I slid in the tub and sighed softly. Taking a deep breath I dove under the hot water and stayed in until the tears on my cheeks were mixed with the hot water and I could feel my mind clearing. I emerged from the bathroom the moment I heard the car pulling away.

Then the banging started! Does wanting to throw bricks on butt chin kid's face make me evil? I buried myself in Ali's bed, hugging her stuffed dragon close hoping I could sleep a little now.

Jason pov

Man I thought he'd never leave! I knocked on Ali's door but got no reply. shy did he have to show up and mess our plans?

The next couple days passed quietly. The shrink gave a speech about bullies at school and everyone immediately started whispering about Alison. I felt my insides turn to ice as hot fury passed through me. It's time something happened to st. Sullivan!


	14. Doctornapping

**Chapter 13: A kidnapping**

Jason POV

I spent the rest of the day plotting and planning. I knew Garrett had plugged a listening device in the shrink's office so I went to retrieve it. Good thing the bugger talks his mouth off when he's drunk!

I was sitting reading the paper on a bench across the street from her office and as she left I called her and played back her conversation with the liars. They finally broke and spilled the beans!

I watched as she froze. Then her botox'ed face was filled with fury and I followed her as she drove to the police. I grinned as Garrett and another older officer swept the office but found nothing. Garrett's freaked out expression that his little bug is missing is gonna be my screensaver from now on!

I waited till the nice doc went to fetch dinner and used my old trusty lock picking skills. the talent's of a misspent youth! I hid in the bathroom and pulled on my trusty hoodie, black ski mask and black leather gloves. in the doctor's bathroom cabinet was nice selection of drugs and I grabbed a syringe with enough tranquilizer to put down an elephant.

I watched as she went through her patient files. I smiled as she found the fake files I had made and put in her cabinet. I crept in the room behind her and stuck the needle in her throat throwing her over my shoulder fireman style. I tossed her in the trunk of her own car like I did with ian and threw the patient file next to her.

I drank my coffee slowly watching the liars panic discovering saint doctor had gone awol. I texted them and drove home slowly. I didn't want her being too black and blue in the trunk. Arriving home I let loose a scream.

"Ali?"

Alison was in the living room working on the laptop and jolting things down on a notepad. her head snapped up fast and she looked at me like I was nuts her blue eyes locked on mine

"what?"

then she noticed the blond lock of hair hanging on her eyes and rolled her blue orbs. with a flourish she took the wig off letting her auburn hair cascade on her shoulders like a waterfall.

"Bella!"

"who else? I thought my bio dad was a creep but yours is nuts!"

I cocked my head to the side.

"Peter was here?"

"yep. all manly and ready to take it down to fists. he was really upset on that fence"

"he's still hung up on that?"

Bella nodded

"he broke in and was shouting. he woke me up and on a whim I dressed like Ali. I think I gave him a pretty good scare and I may have reminded him of how I hold him on touching up your grandma's will. he looked like an extra from scream when I was done with him"

I chuckled. Peter was always great at talking the talk but awful when it came to walking the walk. I sat down next to Bella and hugged her close.

"how are you?"

"I'm... good. needed time to... process things"

"what happened?"

"Charlie's trial is over. First degree murder. Pled innocent but was found guilty and got twenty years"

I kissed her forehead

"wanna go on a roadtrip?"

"where?"

I smirked

"let me show you something"

I pulled her outside and popped the trunk. Bella gasped as she saw the good doctor.

"is she dead?"

"nah. just knocked out"

"why did you..?"

"the liars caved and told her about A. Then she gave a speech about bullying at school and you could hear only one name afterwards"

"Ali"

I nodded. Bella smirked

"so... how are we gonna punish her?"

I shrugged. Bella took initiative

"first of all the girls are gonna look for her. she needs a cover story"

"family emergency?"

"that's a good one... wake her up and I'll write her something to say"

I nodded and carried the doctor in the basement. I tied her to the same chair I had tied Ian only a month ago and once again was glad for the soundproof walls. I slapped dr. Sullivan a couple times until she woke up. I kept my mask on. Bella came downstairs once again dressed like Ali and ordered Sullivan to record a new voicemail. then we left her tied up and headed upstairs.

"Its way too hot for ski masks"

I complained. Bella chuckled and tossed off the wig.

"it's November! shouldn't it be colder by now?"

"you're used to Seattle weather. it won't get seriously cold for about a month or so, till Christmas"

Bella nodded and poured us some coffee.

"got any plans yet?"

"I have an idea"

Bella pov

next day was Hanna's dad's wedding. During a long sleepless but very productive day Jason and I came with a plan. well, the plan's idea was Ali's but we modified it.

Jason took the paper covering ali's bedroom windows down letting Spencer free to look inside from her bedroom window and I headed to Brookhaven to visit ali's favorite creepy doll shop. I got what I wanted and came home to find Jason beating the sand out of the sandbag in the back yard. I whistled at him and he joined me inside for a glass of apple juice.

"what's the plan oh wise one?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and filled him in on my idea.

"you're worse than ali"

"thank you. now go take pics of the doc with this"

I handed him today's paper and he mock saluted me before doing what I told him to. then I mailed the pic to aria and headed to the den to work on phase 2 of the plan.

I snuck to Spencer's house when she walked her boyfriend to his truck and left her a large box. in it were three creepy chucky dolls I had bought and recorded my own little massages. Small tasks for them to do while Jason and i would try to look some more into who was Ali's A. Because frankly Ali's suspects simply make no sense! In my head one of the girls was A and they let the NAT club take the fall.

- Aria's doll was to make Jackie go away. And then get busted for hacking into Jackie's computer and replacing the girl's paper for a stolen one.

- Hanna's doll was to make her stop her father's wedding. And then lose her father completely once she destroyed his big day.

- Spencer's doll was to keep her boyfriend safe. Jase had cut his truck's brakes that morning. the kid really needed to stop parking in front of our house.

- Emily's doll was trickier. that one would be more personal. after all Emily was always Alison's favorite so that one would be mine... She was coming to meet me.

The goal was to give them what they wanted and then punish them for it. Exactly what Ali used to do with them.


	15. Fevered imaginings

**Chapter 14: Fevered imaginings**

Jason had gone to set the final trap and I went to intercept Emily at the very same barn Ian died. Poetic isn't it?

I watched as Emily got inside the barn and then closed the door firmly behind her. there was a car with the engine running inside. she would faint from the carbon monoxide soon. and then she would get a visit from Alison.

When I was sure she had fainted I dragged her outside and waited for her to open her eyes.

"it's ok. you're with me now"

"Alison?"

I chuckled and nodded

"its so good to see you Emily. I think I missed you the most"

she made a move to get up and I stopped her.

"just rest. it's what you need. Rest. I never told you this, but, you were always my favorite. nobody loved me as much as you did"

I said softly repeating Alison's words from her last diary. the one she wrote when we were at forks. At least Emily had the grace to look sad and blushed.

"is this what dying is?"

"that bitch thinks this is what you really want, to be completely free of -A-"

I said opting for sarcasm. Emily brightened

"do you know who A is?"

I shook my head at her reaction.

"of course I do"

"you have to tell me"

Emily urged. I raised an eyebrow

'and ruin the game? I don't think so'

"I don't think that's a good idea"

I said instead. after all Emily must think that this was nothing but a dream

"Why?"

"because two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead. You have to decide what you want, Emily. You can stay here, or, you can come with me"

I said knowing she was almost out of it again. hearing the liars car I placed Emily's head on the ground, took the shovel from the car's trunk and placed it against a wall and run to Jason's bike that I had hid in the woods.

I drove back to the main road and switched vehicles with jason. he would follow the girls to location B and then the police station while I would go free dr. sullivan in philadelphia.

Jason pov

bella tossed her helmet at me.

"is it weird that i feel jealous?"

I asked wiping emily's lipgloss from her lips.

"don't all guys dream about a threesome with two girls?"

she winked at me and i pulled her in for a long kiss to make sure her own lipgloss was smeared over MY lips.

"is she awake?"

"awake and kicking"

i told her about the doc in the trunk and she nodded pulling the blond wig on tighter.

"good luck"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

she whispered against my lips and got in the car. I watched as she drove away and waited for the liars to hit the road again before kicking my bike to life and taking after them.

Seeing them curry the shovel I called 911. I drove away through the woods sending Bella a text to release the good doc and after going home to change headed to the police station to play the 'older illegitimate brother' card.

I had to kill my time somehow so I made a nice little voicemail of garret and Jenna admitting to being the ones that shot Ian and left that note in my pocket, clearing my name quite nicely and hinting to them being the ones that killed Ali's double. I always said Garrett said too much...

Bella pov

I sat on the booth across the table from dr. Sullivan. I had cut her bonds earlier and we were at a diner for coffee waiting for Jason's text.

"what's up doc?"

she glared at me and I gave her my best 'I don't give a damn' smirk.

"why so gloom Annie?"

"I've done everything you asked me to do"

she stammered and I rolled my eyes. i handed her an envelope that should have her dirty videos with her teenage boyfriends/clients but had the newest cd of Katy Perry instead.

"don't come back"

I told her coldly and she huffed before stomping away like a kid sent to its room. I turned the cup upright signaling the plump waitress to fill me up.

"how are you doing tonight preety eyes? want some pie?"

"yes please. cherry if you have"

I leaned back on my seat and waited for my order. I tossed my wig to the side letting Ali rest in peace.

For now.


	16. A roadtrip helps us move on

**Chapter 15: A roadtrip helps us move on**

the sun had set for quite sometime when Jason came to meet me in the diner. Meanwhile I had eaten a piece of every single kind of pie they had and was on my 4th cup of coffee. I had tossed my blond wig and braided my hair in a french braid out of boredom and had also discarded my long leather gloves before fishing the battered copy of "La Locandiera" of my purse to re-read.

I was down to the last scene when a pair of hands covered my eyes playfully and Jason sat next to me smiling.

"Is it over?"

"It is over. Here, listen to this"

He pulled his phone out and handed me the headphones. When I placed them in my ears he pressed 'play'. He had recorded Garrett and Jenna all but admit they killed Ali AND planted the shovel for the liars to find. Gotta love the ramblings of a drunken idiot.

I handed the headphones back and Jason ordered dinner, a large hamburger with a side of hamburger and a hamburger whipped smoothie. The plump waitress simply laughed and brought him a huge hamburger where the meat was about twice the size of the bread.

"What now?"

"I was thinking..."

"yeah?"

"Since the trial is over I was thinking we should head there and get your things"

"To forks?"

"Yeah"

"Is it safe? I mean it's only been a month since..."

"Yeah it'll be safe. We have the bike, we can go now and worst case scenario we'll stick the helmet on your head"

"just call me stig"

I snorted. Jason finished his meal; we paid and hit the road. We weren't in any kind of hurry so we took our time and spent five whole days on the road till we reached Forks.

No POV

Jason cruised slowly around town until we reached Charlie's house. A big 'for sale' sign was hammered in the front yard

"Did you know it's for sale?"

Jason asked after parking the bike and getting up. He took off his helmet and stretched. Bella followed suit only she didn't take off the helmet, she only lifted the visor. She knew she was being paranoid but she firmly believed someone would recognize her, despite the blond wig she had on under the helmet.

"No. do you think we can go in?"

Bella was about to reply but then the house's dark green door opened and a black woman came out. Bella shut up and sat down on the bike. the woman smiled friendly and extended her arm.

"Alicia Crowley. Are you here for the open house?"

"Jason DiLaurentis, this is my sister Raina. Exactly"

Bella shook arms with Tyler's mom and whispered to Jason.

"I'm gonna go visit Charlie. meet you at the cemetery in a couple hours?"

"yeah, take the bike. I'll walk"

Bella nodded and after a polite goodbye she mounted the black bike again and took off. Mrs. Tyler's eyes followed her. she knew those eyes but she couldn't place them.

mrs. Crowley gave Jason a quick history of the house, concealing that the current owner was in prison for killing his daughter. she simply said he moved away and needed the money. Jason's eyes were glued to the floor, in front of the stairs were a large dark red stain still remained. mrs Crowley shuddered but passed it off as 'partying'. after he shook himself Jason walked through the rooms and noticed the mementos around the house.

A quick idea popped in his mind and he asked for the price of the house. He'd surprise Bella by buying her the house!

Bella headed to the prison outside Seattle after a quick stop at a mall. she was pretty sure she couldn't just waltz in the prison and ask to see Charlie but after living Alison's life for the past month she has realized that everything was how you presented yourself. she decided to present herself in a silk red top, a tiny leather skirt and thigh high leather books with stiletto heels. she would freeze as the ground was covered in at least 3 inches of snow but she would get entrance.

and she did.

The cop in charge of the visitation took a long glance on her barely there clothes, the long blond hair and the cherry red lips before smirking and showed Bella to a room with a bed used for conjugal visits. Bella shuddered with disgust..

Charlie came to the room moments later. he looked confused but happy to see a hooker waiting for him.

"who are you?"

"my name is bella"

bella said sweetly. charlie's eyes widened for a moment before he shook his head.

"you look like one"

bella's left eyebrow went sky high before she rolled her eyes at him.

"do you regret it?"

"regret what baby?"

Charlie sat on the bed.

"Killing your daughter"

"She wasn't my daughter. She was the bastard her whore mother blamed on me"

Bella's blood ran cold. She had been holding on a thin threat of hope that Charlie had regretted it and now felt bad over killing her, but it wasn't the case. Obviously

"What would you tell her if you could?"

"That I wish I had never met her"

Charlie said honestly. Bella nodded and pulled her wig off.

"You're a real asshole Charlie"

She said dropping the kittenish persona she had used to far.

"First you kill me and then you don't even regret it? What happened to the guy who would tuck me to bed when I was little? The guy who was thankful and almost sang to the sky when I moved in with you in the spring? To the guy who begged me to think rationally and not run away from Edward when we fought?"

Charlie replied passionately not paying attention to the blond wig now laying on the floor or to the fact that he was talking to his daughter who should be dead.

"You are not my child. Your mother blamed you on me and made me love you. Do you know what happened to that love? It's gone. Like you are gone"

"I'm not gone Charlie, I'm standing right here. You killed an innocent girl"

Charlie became mad at the ghost

"I killed you once and I will kill you again"

He growled and attacked her. Bella walked backwards until she hit the wall. Charlie grabbed her left arm tightly not caring about leaving bruises.

"What do you want from me? I hate you, you were my daughter but now you're gone and I hate you"

Charlie shouted and began hitting her. Bella panicked and tears slid down her cheeks as the pain on both her arms intensified. She leaned in to Charlie's ear and spoke passionately

"You should hate yourself Charlie. If you were man enough and agreed to move to phoenix with mom, she'd never cheat on you and I'd be yours. Guess it's easier to hate me who have done nothing wrong that blame your spineless self"

She spit the words and he slapped her throwing her backwards. Two guards that had heard the altercation pushed the door open and grabbed him. Wordlessly Bella grabbed her wig and sunglasses and ran away to the bike and to the cemetery. Jason was knelt over her grave speaking softly to it with a few tears drying on his cheeks under the setting sun. Bella threw herself at his arms.

"can we go home now?"


	17. Nothing is over till A says it is

**Chapter 16: Nothing is over until we say it is**

A full month passed before we returned to rosewood. Early December and the weather still warm enough to only make me wear a light coat. Un-freaking-believable!. When we left forks we were both dressed in layers upon layer of sweaters but as we got here the backseat was full of clothes.

We were cruising slowly through the tourist way to rosewood when Jason spotted something and cut the engine.

"Isn't that Garrett's car?"

I looked at what he was pointing and nodded. We were parked in a small road a few feet away from the liars finishing their community service.

"What is he doing?"

"Watching the girls but why?"

"What did we miss?"

I muttered and Jason gunned the engine. We sped all the way home. We plopped down in the living room and started going through what has become our routine. I checked the liars' blogs and Jason hit the local news and Garrett.

Soon enough Jason was laughing. Loudly.

"What's up?"

"Come see this"

I put down my laptop and laid across his lap to read his. Emily was whining on how abandoned she feels by her friends and targeted by everyone. I raised an eyebrow and put my head in Jason's lap

"They're playing it. But why? We left them alone for more than a month"

"Maybe we left them alone, but if you check this out, Jenna hasn't"

He switched browsers and showed me a video where Jenna and Garrett were getting hot and heavy in the town square. The date on the video was the same as Dr. Sullivan going bye.

"What the...?"

"That's why he was watching them"

We were quiet for a few minutes. Jason and Garrett had a nice talk with their fists right before we left rosewood and we had decided that since we knew who tormented Ali we'd leave the girls alone.

"Looks like he didn't step down after all"

"Maybe you were right. Maybe Garrett and Jenna only killed Alison's stand-in"

"I thought you were convinced they were Ali's A too"

"He only admitted to them killing her not tormenting her. Plus the tape of him is strong evidence. He would have left town too"

"So we're back to square one?"

I huffed angrily.

Next day we had devised a new plan. Go back to being A, only this time we'd explore my belief. One of the girls was A, or at least was involved with A. Since Rosewood's most popular couple was out all the time flaunting it I snuck into Jenna's house only to find her room covered in diaries. Diaries filled with real words, not written in braige system.

According to her research the girls had cut Emily off and had real evidence of who killed Alison. Well, since Emily was still the weakest link I decided to use Jenna's findings and target Emily once again to make a deal.

Funny thing, photos of her circling the word 'yes' on the blackboard were up on that board with in minutes. Jason spent the rest of the day putting up the telescopes in at attempt to see just what the girls were on and I spent the day planning how to find out what we wanted. That night the girls met at the abandoned warehouse between our property and Spencer's.

"So much for breaking apart"

He chuckled. I rolled my eyes

"What do you think their evidence is?"

"Non existent. The only thing they have is the box I gave aria"

"The same box you and I created with knick knacks and the weird copy of Ali's a text?"

It was actually quite impressive of them to create this breakup.

"They'll be expecting Garrett so I'll meet them"

"No way bells"

"Why not?"

"because of they unmask you they'll see Alison"

"I hate it when you're right"

I gambled

"Really? I like it"

I swatted him in response with the towel I was using to dry my hair. Then I styled my hair like Jenna and put on a pair of large sunglasses. A long brightly colored scarf was tied around my neck and grabbed the walking cane I had bought outside Chicago.

In my new 'suit' I took a cab to the school where the big event was a swim meet between rosewood and another high school. I leaned against the outer wall of the gym one leg against the wall and the edge of the scarf over my lips to conceal the rest of my face and pretended to be Jenna. The game ended.

The liars put up an excellent scene of pretending to fight about a deal and the box. Toby, Caleb, Lucas and even Garrett were watching them as they argued.

"You were right baby. They are ours now"

Garret whispered in my ear and his left hand traveled down my body to squeeze my ass. I grimaced behind my scarf and cleared my throat. At his startled look I coughed again and pointed to my throat before stalking away the sea of students opening for me as if I were mosses at the red sea. Once away from everything I sent Emily another text and got back into my cab.

"Did it work?"

"Like a charm"

I flung myself in Jason's arm and he twirled me around. He tossed me a cell phone.

"I put in here enough videos of Ian from that night to keep them occupied for a while till we dwelve into their lives."

I smiled at him. My heart beat faster and faster as I watched him get ready in his now customary black jeans, black hoodie, leather gloves and ski mask. I wiped the phone down and handed it back to him. We mounted the bike together and once again took the back roads till we reached the small barn. Jason parked at the clearing and went on, on foot to the barn. I kept the engine running while thanking the gods on how exceptional the wifi system is in these woods.

I was browsing through the girls blogs on how Spencer was pulling a nikita, aria was sad and angry at her parents sending her to her room but relieved her relationship was now in the open and Hanna was astounded (she can use big words!) at her dad bringing the she-devil known as her wicked step-sister to rosewood soon. The night around me was far too quiet and I had to fight the impulse to switch the radio on.

I heard screams just as the rest of the liars arrived. I drove closer to the end of the property as Hanna hit Jason with her car and he took off to the woods away from me.

"Where is he going?"

I muttered and drove after him a few feet to the side of the girls and honked at him. He turned to me and I pulled him on the bike behind me and burned rubber driving away. I brought him home and laid him on the couch.

Have you ever tried to curry an almost unconscious, older guy that weights more than you and is taller than you? It's not easy!

Slowly I took his helmet off and sprinkled his face with cool water. His eyes opened up and connected with mine

"Are you ok?"

"I think so, my hip hurts"

"Hanna hit you with her car. You scared me"

"I'm so sorry. Did they find the phone?"

"No idea"

I grabbed my phone and run through their blogs. They shared the same status.

'Now, we are a step ahead'

I showed it to Jason who joined me in laughter

"Stupid bitches!"

While the Liars were probably panicking about the phone Jason was soaking in the bathtub. He had a pretty big bruise on his hip thanks to Hanna hitting him with the car. Well if we want to be fair, Ali did run Hanna with a car, though.

I was on the laptop connected with the cell phone watching what was being done to it. Someone who's IP traced back to rosewood, in Hanna's house, probably Caleb, was copying the data Jason and I had stored on the phone the previous day. I waited till they had less than 10% of the data before shutting the phone down via the internet. Let him try to unscramble the data and keep himself and the four little fashionable mice busy for a while.

We also managed to at least maim two birds with one stone that night. Jason sent an email on both Garrett and Jenna. A photo of the girls finding the phone and the very quaint description that unless they stop barking up his tree, we'd help the girls trace the phone to them. A short audio file of them admitting to killing Ali was tagged along for the ride.

They staged a perfect fight for Spencer and Toby to witness the next morning. While Jason was meddling with them I drove up to the lake to plant a few very useful items to lead the girls to Jenna's school for the blind in Philly to up the pressure on her and finished the day with an order of everything with a side of worms was delivered to the girls in the evening.

The perfect way to scare them into stop looking who -A- is while both Jason and I created new identities, semi-legal ones, and disappear together while letting everything fall on Garrett's and Jenna's laps.

Genius right?


	18. Vivian is back

**Chapter 17 : Vivian is back**

Bella pov

After that long week time seemed to fly.

Jason and I fell to a routine of spending a ridiculous amount of time together with the occasional jab to Jenna since Garrett had folded like yesterday's newspaper.

For example Jason made sure the scaffolding on Spencer's house falls with Toby on it just to cause him to break his arm. A gloating text was sent to both Jenna (since we all know she still has the hots for him) and Spencer.

We would spend our days indoors reading or exercising or cooking and we'd hit Philly on the weekends for movies, theaters and even the occasional bowling night. All in all life was good. We now knew who killed Ali's stand-in and the only thing we needed to figure out was who was her A.

We were on a bookrun to Brookhaven when while passing out of the creepy doll shop a male voice startled me.

"Vivian?"

I turned slowly around to see a brunette guy looking at me as if I were ghost.

"Who?"

"Vivian? It's me Duncan"

"McLeod of the McLeod clan?"

I said and he laughed. I felt Jason stiffen beside me.

"I forgot how funny you are"

"Duncan, the pilot?"

Jason asked not taking his left arm from around my waist. The guy nodded. Ali had a pilot friend she used to rides across country the summer before she faked her death. If I remember correctly in her diary she had said he knew the truth behind the Alison/Vivian scheme.

"How are you Duncan?"

"Not bad, and you?"

"I'm good. This is my... brother. Jason"

They shook hands but not before Jason pinched me on the side, I hit him with my elbow.

"Do you have time to go for coffee?"

Duncan asked me.

"No, not right now but I will definitely call you. Gimme your number again?"

He scribbled something in a piece of paper and handed it over. We said goobuy and Jason and I walked away and into the car. I made a mental note to brush Ali's diary again before calling Duncan and to never wear Ali's red coat again with my own dark hair. Alison/Vivian was pretty famous in Brookhaven.

"Who was he and why am I your brother?"

Jason demanded once we got home.

"Ali's private air taxi the year before she was gone. While she and Ian were..."

"Fraternizing, yeah"

He said disgusted, I smirked slightly

"I'm not sure but I think Ali mentioned in her diary that she had told him that Vivian was a role only and if he knows then he also knows that Ali has a brother. Not a boyfriend"

I smiled at him and he pouted.

"Did she sleep with him too?"

He asked kinda fearful of the answer. I shook my head

"Not that I remember but I'll go over Ali's notes and tell you"

I said brightly and he pretended to kneel over and barf. I swatted him with a throw pillow and went back to reading Ali's who-is-who files.

Jason pov

I'll have to admit, spending time with Bella like a real couple, is amazing. Sure we still terrorize the girls till they break at the seams again and are a step of them when it comes to being a certain single lettered individuals.

I was browsing their blogs where they not only depict their lives to great detail but they are also stupid enough to admit they work on a 'found' phone. Last update they had was on a secret fake identity their lost friend used. Obvious much? So they know about Vivian, big deal. Bella already contacted the pilot and would meet with him to bring him to our cause.

As long as the guy keeps his hands in check, or he won't have arms anymore.

After meeting with the guy Bella decided to bring Vivian back to life. Because herself juggling two personalities (her own and Raina) was easy enough so she decided to be Vivian too. She went to Brookhaven, gave the red Vivian raincoat (and the number of the creepy guy Ali used to find her own -A-) to a cleaners and stuck the receipt to a copy of Lolita Hanna had stolen from Ali. Ali never bothered to take the book back. Like Ali said

"I didn't know Hanna can even read"

The strange thing happened about two weeks after MY Bella meeting the pilot for quite a few times. Maya, one of Emily's bedmates, showed up to my real estate office to buy drugs. Something I haven't done since high school.

Which is part of why I decided to volunteer on 'Truth Up' day. I tried to convince Bella to use one of her, very useful might I add wigs and tag along. She depicted a rather detailed stabbing scene instead. Remind me to tickle her till she gives later, right?

The other part is that my bio-dad, as Bella keeps calling Peter, has been dodging me since Bella freaked him out last month. I wanted him to create a legal identity for Bella so she didn't have to hide for ever and if he didn't want me ruining his perfect family postcard, he'd do as I want.

So there I was bright and early on Saturday to counselor truth up day. I'd much rather spend the day on Philly with my girl though but my day sure looked up finding out I was in the same group with techno boy toy, aria, Jenna AND Mrs. Hastings. At least it'd be an interesting weekend.

And it was...

Whole day I had fun poking A texts left and right though. Aria's expression when she got the one right before we started session was amazing, so was Jenna's when I kept my back turned to both of them pretending to fix my shoelaces.

By sundown Bella had snuck in, together we had rounded up on Mona whom she had, how to put it nicely? Freaked out to at least a couple paler tones with her seriously and frightenly accurate impersonation of Ali, to use her knowledge of the schools computer systems to help Emily get back on the swim team or she'd take back the popularity she had given her. Needless to say Mona snapped to it quicker than the speed of sound.

Bella pov

Jason was reclining in a chair in the office he was allowed to use. I was straddling him as we talked over what had happened on that day when Mona called Emily's name to the vice-principal's office. I planted a kiss on Jason's lips and went out on a quick coffee-run moments after lights-out. On my way back, I saw Spencer staring into the room where he was waiting for me. On a whim I decided to let the cat out of the bag and send her a text

'Don't be scared, Spence. We're all family here, some more than others -A'

immediately she marched into the office and moments later Jason glared at me thought he glass. I sent him a kiss and went home after a quick detour to Caleb's laptop. I had to plant a folder and see what progress he had done on the video files and last but not least hack into the school system and make sure a trail led to this very laptop. Why else would I have Mona break into the school system? To help Emily? Please!

After that I wasn't crazy enough to stick around in Ali's school any longer. The deed was done!

Jason pov

I'm gonna kill her. I'm going to tie her in the bed and tickle her to death.

Spencer's expression as she stammered to ask me if we're fathered by the same person was seriously amusing though. I said 'yes' and let her deal through this herself. Bella managed to do what Ali failed. Wake up the family bonds in the street.

Maybe I won't kill Bella. I will definitely punish her though. I fell asleep in the uncomfortable chair to a less than deep sleep filled with plans for my girl.


	19. Masks, masks, masks

Chapter 18: Masks, masks, masks

Jason pov

a week later I was at the airport to get a package sent from Bella's friends in forks when the cops showed up to impound Caleb's laptop for hacking into the school system interrupting the warm welcome of the swim team. Once Garrett was gone with the laptop in tow I sent the girls a text. Let them stew on it for a while.

After that I headed to work and on a market break Maya walked up to me for more weed. Once again I told her I don't mess with that business anymore and handed her the number of my old supplier. Hey, if she wants to ruin her health "because she doesn't fit it", it's not my problem.

After she was gone Spencer walked up to me. She wanted to know more about Peter and I felt bad about ruining her relationship with him. And I did want to get to know Spencer. Sure I know that she's book smart and is driven to be the best of the best but she's my half sister damnit. After watching Bella being so passionate about avenging Ali, that I really wanted a relationship with Spencer, I really don't care about Melissa, so I devised another box of Alison's.

I lied and told her I was in my grandmother's house in Georgia and had found letters from her dad to my mom while she was pregnant with me. The letters were real, the location wasn't. I also told her about the money Ali used to collect by blackmailing people the months before her disappearance.

I left her with that knowledge and returned home to see Bella working on the computer to write a letter on Aria's dad about his daughter's plan to go to a super romantic vegan restaurant.

"What's this?"

"A letter to Byron. I want to up the pressure on aria a bit"

"Why?"

"When I broke into her home, on my first day here, she had a LOT of ali's things. Clothes, pictures and a time schedule of ali's actions during the year when A appeared."

"She's connected?"

"Or someone was smart enough to plant everything in her house for me to find"

"Didn't you say Jenna was leaving when you got there?"

"Yeah, but don't you think someone would have noticed if the local blind girl carried boxes into aria's home?"

I nodded seeing her point. Then I walked to the wall of "evidence" and took a photo. the girls waiting for Spencer outside the morgue and put it in an envelope after wiping it clean off my prints before dropping it off at the police station and then hit Philadelphia to drop off the note for Byron.

On my way back I hit the coffeehouse to meet Spencer and play it hard to get before she asked me for the money needed to pay off the hacker before I went back home for a movie night and Italian take-out.

Next day Maya came by the office for more weed once again ignoring that I don't deal anymore. This time I told her than unless she hits the road and never look back I'd be dropping a line at the police station on her being an adult having horizontal relationships with an underage girl. She was gone in a flash. I made sure to keep her phone.

Then I hit Spencer's and apologized for acting like a jerk and let her ask me for money and gave it to her. She even broke and mentioned Ali looking for someone.

By the time two weeks passed by and it was new year's eve the liars had found out about Duncan (who kept seeing Bella at least once a week much to my chagrin), were perfectly distracted on Melissa since she had sent ali a few texts to get her off her man (as if ali would succumb to Melissa's wishes) and I may have started a small fire in my tool shed when Jenna broke in to find Ian's videos that sent her straight back in the hospital, unharmed but with the knowledge she may have destroyed Ian's videos herself.

Then Jenna faked getting an eye surgery and handed page 5 of Ali's autopsy report to the police so to swift the blame back to her I placed Garrett's police badge on the burned tool shed and Ali's murder case was re-opened. Bella rolled her eyes and joked about stopping by the police to be Ali and freak everyone out.

Bella pov

I stood in front of the mirror holding two dresses in my hands. Red or blue. Red is Ali's color so I threw it on the bed, blue is the color Edward loved seeing me in. So not what I want for tonight. I put it back in Ali's closet. Then another dress caught my eye and I pulled it out. It was long in a color that seemed to change from baby blue to baby purple to soft silver depending on how the light hit it. I nodded at my reflexion. This was it.

Rosewood Junior Society held a ball each year to welcome the New Year. Jason had bought us invitations and had bought four more for the liars and two for Jenna and Melissa. It is tonight and it is showtime.

The clock struck eight and I pulled my shoes on and went downstairs. Why men can simply put on a black shirt and be ready and great and we need to get ready for at least an hour? Life isn't fair.

"Whoa"

"Good or bad whoa?"

His lips formed a smile under his silver half mask.

"Good. Definitely good"

I smiled and kissed him before we left the house, got in the car and drove away. I thought I saw something blond by the bushes but we were driving too fast to get a second look. I took a moment to admire Jason while driving.

He was dressed in black tuxedo with thin silver vertical lines, a black silk dress shirt and a black tie. His blond hair was slicked backwards and a half mask in silver completed the 'Phantom of the opera look'.

I was dressed in my princess like dress, silver sandals and a silver mask covering only my eyes. I had pulled my hair up and stuck a tiara from Ali's coming out party to attract the attention. I have to admit. We looked good.

Jason handed the keys to a valet and we walked in the large room hand in hand.

"How are we gonna find them in here?"

He whispered.

"The girls posted their dresses so we only need to be on the lookout for the others"

He nodded and we split. I followed Spencer who blends in easily in her green dress and was being fed a story about Ali in Brookhaven by Mona and Jason tailed aria. Hanna's light colored dress was visible from everywhere in the room and Emily was too busy sulking about Maya.

Spencer made a move to leave with Mona and I texted Jason to stop them before spotting and following a black swan. The black swan made it to Lucas and Jenna and all three chatted like old friends. I saw Jason intercepting Spencer and pulling her on the dance floor near where Hanna was dancing with Caleb, aria was slow dancing with Fitz and Emily was at one of the tables with one of her swim mates.

At 11.30 on the dot, the black swan broke off and heated to the girls' bathroom and Lucas left to get punch. I stood right behind Jenna and spoke softly in her ear.

"Hello Jen-Jen"

She froze and she turned around slowly. I locked eyes with her and smirked.

"Surprised to see me?"

She gasped and slowly nodded

"Cat your tongue?"

I asked again and she snapped her mouth shut

"Come on Jenna, I blinded you, you killed me, I came back and you won't even say hello? That's rude. tsk tsk"

I prodded her

"I killed you, how can you be here?"

She whispered. I smiled and leaned closer. We were almost nose to nose

"Say it again"

"I... I killed you"

"Louder"

"I killed you"

She said a little louder but still pretty low

"Louder"

"Louder"

"LOUDER"

I riled her up until a few tears escaped her eyes

"I killed you"

She cried

"Who? Tell me who"

"Alison"

"Louder"

I motioned to Jason who held Lucas firmly by the elbow to tell the DJ behind them to kill the music

"I KILLED ALISON DILAURENTIS"

Jenna screamed at the suddenly silent room. A spotlight hit us

"Are you happy now bitch?"

She cried

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I am"

I smiled angelically and took my mask off. I didn't miss the liars' gasp but the second scream 'I killed Alison' had me too snapping around to see where it came from while holding Jenna in place.

"Ali?"

I whispered seeing a girl in a red dress. THE red dress I discarded earlier on Ali's bed. The girl's blond curls fell neatly on her shoulders and she winked holding tightly on a suddenly non pregnant Melissa.

"Hey Bells, nice party huh?"


	20. Ali is Alive

**Chapter 19 : Ali is alive**

Charlie pushed Alison angrily away from him slapping her. He couldn't stand watching her openly tell him he wasn't her father. He knew he wasn't. If he was honest with himself he always knew deep down Bella wasn't his.

Ever since finding out the truth back in the spring he had tried to ignore the feelings of betrayal inside him. He used to adore her brown eyes as they were identical to his own but recently all he could see was the layer of crystal blue they had.

He stepped over her fallen body and out to the only place he could think. The lake. He would fish. Alone with his thoughts.

Bella kissed Alison softly on the forehead and left the house. If she had looked behind her even for a moment she would see a flash of copper colored hair as Edward slipped into her bedroom.

Edward had seen the vision in Alice's mind. He had waited till everyone left the room and then ran all the way to Forks from Alaska not stopping for a single second. His love, Bella, was laying in a large pool of her own blood on the floor. He fell to his knees next to her and wept. Wept for all they had and he foolishly threw away.

He remembered Alice's vision. She and Bella were standing next to each other, arm in arm, both vampires. That was it! He would change her. He leaned into her throat, opened his mouth ready to bite down as she whimpered. He closed his mouth. He couldn't do it. She was an angel and angels belong in Heaven, not stuck on Earth soulless like him.

He pressed his lips to her, finally kissing her with all the force he wanted to for months. He left her side and headed straight for Italy. He would let the Volturi punish him and if he was lucky, his angel would wait for him on the other side.

A tiny drop of his venom had slipped into Alison's bloodstream through a small cut on her lip. The change began.

Hours later Charlie returned to his house feeling much calmer deciding to bury Bella's body and tell everyone she left to move back in with Renee. He had gasped seeing the bloody trail out the door. He didn't remember stabbing her but who knows? He wasn't sure what he had done to her but didn't regret her death. He had just carried her body to the basement when the front door was kicked in. Five cops stormed inside and immediacy handcuffed him. He knew it was over.

Renee screwed his life over by presenting him her bastard as his own.

Isabella screwed over his career by making him kill her.

Alison's eyes snapped open. She felt extremely tired and the tiny place she was in was making her claustrophobic. Using all her strength she fought with the thing all day and finally as night fell she managed to breathe through and crawl out. The name on the grave was 'Isabella Swan. Best friend and beloved daughter'

She laughed at the inscription.

"Best friend my ass. I posed as Bells for months"

She spit out as a wave of pain hit her hard and felt as if she was being passed through flames. It was over soon as she had time to look around.

"Twilight"

She muttered taking in the empty cemetery and her attire. Someone had dressed her in white. She burst laughing at the virgin image she presented. A shrill wave of pain brought her to her knees and she screamed. When the pain was over she pushed the soil back to the hole she created and stumbled, walked and crawled her way over to the nearest house.

It was a vast mansion, hidden in the woods completely. Thanking her lucky stars at the unlocked garage door and got in the seat of the first car she found. Luckily the keys were in the ignition already. She drove straight home.

She had to pull over to the shoulder of the road just as the sun rose. She could barely keep her eyes open; her throat demanded water and the waves of pain shook her to the core.

a voice to the back of her head, the pure survival instinct she listened to her entire life, ordered her to take the contact lenses she still wore out and look into the glove compartment. A shiny, small, brand new Swiss knife got her attention. With trembling hands she opened it and plunged the knife deep into her left arm right beneath her elbow. The pain went away the more lines she cut into her pale skin. Soon the pain was but a distant memory and she could finally sleep.

Dr. Kate Conlan was driving slowly through the highway traffic. The hospital she worked was far away from the city and it was scary to drive back at night but she loved the place. It was small enough to know everyone by their childhood pet names but large enough to have a busy E.R. Just the way she liked it.

Her musings were interrupted as her attention was on a car on the side of the road. The car looked expensive, not that she spoke 'car and driver' but the way it wasn't fully parked woke up the doctor inside her. She pulled up behind it and knocked softly on the driver's window. When nothing happened a few moments later she pulled the door wide open.

On the driver's seat was a girl, her dark brown hair matted with dirt and mud, her chest barely moving, blood pouring down her left arm from a series of deep gashes on the pale skin

"Shit"

She swore under her breath as she pulled the girl out of the car and took off her leather jacket to apply pressure on the wounds. The blood was thin and the girl's pulse barely there. She was about to die.

Alison woke up a week later, after her body had a nice selection of IV's and half the hospital's supply of blood bags. She felt refreshed as she sat up in the hard uncomfortable bed.

She looked around and grabbed the chart hanging on the end of her bed. She was listed as 'Jane Doe', had been in the hospital for a full week already on a deep comatose state. As reason for her stay was one word. Exanguination.

As quickly as she could Alison stood up and tore the Ivs out of her arm, a few droplets of blood falling on the white bedding. She gagged. The sight of blood had always made her queasy. She tiptoed out of the room and found her way to the doctor's lounge at the end of the floor. feeling slightly guilty she took a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt from one cupboard, a pair of white sneakers from another and some money from a third one.

She all but ran to the car she had stolen after buying snacks, sodas and many water bottles from a vending machine. Thankfully the car was where she remembered it would be. At the side of the road less than a mile away from the hospital. She drove away fast eating like she was starved.

On a pit stop for gas she bought a newspaper. She almost stained herself with the gasoline as she saw the date. December 31st. She had been sleeping since October. Paying for the gas quickly she drove nonstop until she arrived home just as the classic car Jason had been restoring since high school was pulling away. She was in the passenger seat

"Bella"

She breathed smiling and let herself in the house. She grabbed a granola bar from the fridge, water and ran to her bedroom. On the bed was laid a beautiful red dress with accessories and a golden mask. Smiling to herself she took a shower, styled her hair again thanking her provision of stopping at a hair salon to dye them blond again and got dressed. She was on her way to the garage to grab a gasoline bottle when she saw the open door of her father's home office. She gasped at what she saw inside.

All the walls were covered with photos, post-it notes and copies of text messages.

"Looks like Bella stepped up to the task of being -A-"

Alison adjusted her dress and dabbed one more layer of her favorite lipstick. Jungle red. She licked her lips lightly loving the flavor of them. she admired herself for a moment taking the time to make sure the short front of her dress was in place as well as that the long train was falling nicely behind her. She pulled the golden mask over her eyes and nodded at the bellman to open the French doors to the party.

"Let the games begin"


	21. Who? Where? When? How? Why?

**Chapter 20 – Who?Where?How**

Two men had stepped near the still screaming and crying brunettes and held them. Detective Wilden had gotten a text message by an unknown sender to be here, at the masquerade dance at midnight. If you'd ask him, he'd tell you that he felt like Cinderella waiting for the clock to strike midnight but now it had.

He pushed his way through the crowd towards the screaming. he felt his jaw hitting the floor upon seeing the face he had slept and woke thinking about. Not only that but that face was on two different bodies, looking at each other and no one else.

He reached the one with the tiara. Next to her was the formerly blind brunette still screaming 'I killed Alison DiLaurentis'?

"Oh shut up!"

He ordered her and pulled a pair of handcuffs from his breast pocket. He didn't know Jenna Marshall was telling the truth or not but better be safe than sorry. He turned to the brunette next to her.

"Are you Alison DiLaurentis?"

"Nope"

She popped the 'p' shaking her head but her eyes never left the blond a few feet away from her. He turned to her

"Are you?"

"In the flesh"

The blond nodded with the side smirk she had in all her photos he had ever seen and then closed the distance between her and her brunette and the two hugged tightly.

Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer stood speechless. What the hell had just happened? They were after -A- who had been tormenting them ever since Aria came back to Rosewood, who also had been tormenting Alison and who had also killed Alison.

But Alison was very much alive and standing right in front of them.

Mona caught Lucas' eyes and the two shared a small smile finally feeling free.

Jenna swore under her breath. That bitch managed to fool her and she had just admitted the dark truth in front of everyone. How could she take it back now?

Similar thoughts ran around Melissa's mind. She had been so close to victory but her stupid pride had ordered her to come to this stupid party. Now she had been made. She had stuck with the fake pregnancy for almost five months now and was so very close to her goal but once again Alison had outsmarted her

Bella and Alison broke apart both smiling giddily. Bella was amazed and slightly frightened when she saw Alison across the room moments earlier but feeling her sister's warm skin, touching her pulse and watching her blue eyes now that the lights were turned back on, she felt happiness fill her heart. She didn't know how, but Alison was alive. And human.

Both sisters turned to Jason who was ashen but stepped up to hug them close immediately.

"Can we all go to the station? I have questions. Many questions"

Darren sputtered trying, and failing, to regain his composure. Alison nodded

"sure"

Bella's eyes traveled to Jason's alarmed but he nodded softly.

"I want you four as well"

Darren ordered the Liars who wordlessly followed him out not taking their eyes from both Alison's that walked hand in hand in front of them.

It seemed like the entire town was at the police station. The four friends had called their parents immediately and the adults had arrived promptly and were seated at the waiting area looking at their kids waiting for an explanation. Peter Hastings was at a corner talking quietly with Jason.

"Fine. I'll do it; you'll have it tomorrow morning"

"Don't be late, Dad"

Jason smirked and joined his sister and his girlfriend in Darren's office. Once again he hugged Alison close before sitting on one of the armchairs. Alison and Bella sat together in the sofa, because those dresses would simply never fit in an armchair.

"Now, if you are alive who died Alison? You don't mind me calling you Alison, do you?"

"Of course not Darren"

Alison smiled sweetly and then promptly grimaced as Bella's elbow hit her on the side as her sister looked at her penitently. Alison fought the impulse to stick her tongue out at her.

"I had donated my liver that summer. I assume the recipient is the dead girl"

"Why did you run?"

Big crocodile tears formed in Alison's eyes and slid town her cheeks. Her eyes though were absolutely serious as she looked to her brother first and her sister afterwards conveying the silent message to shut up and let her run the show.

"I... I was scared. Someone had been tormenting me for months and when I got home during that sleepover I saw that girl being killed. They called her names and were glad she was dead. I was afraid they would truly kill me if they found out"

Alison sniffled. Bella had to admit she was impressed. Even she felt sorry for Alison with that story and that performance. Jason who had seen Ali act a lot of times saw right through her but the story was good and Ali put a great show. He almost wished he had popcorn!

"Who tormented you Alison?"

Ali shagged dabbing her wet eyes with a tissue.

"They called themselves A"

"Where were you all this time?"

"With me and our grandmother in Georgia"

Bella piped in before Alison could mention forks.

"And your parents didn't tell me about..."

Jason spoke before Bella could.

"MY sisters were born outside of wedlock, detective. Our father took Alison and Isabella was raised by her maternal grandmother. Even I only found out about her after Alison was declared dead. Can I take my sisters home now detective? They have been through a lot"

Darren nodded. The story was fishy but he had four people owing up the same crime, there was a body even thought it didn't belong to Alison DiLaurentis and he was sure to get a promotion.

He didn't really care for the truth.


	22. Finale

**Chapter 21 - Finale**

When the schools opened up again after winter break, the news about Alison being alive were old... news. Officer Garrett Reynolds and Jenna Marshall were accused of the death of Joanna Gilbert, the girl that had been the recipient of Alison's liver. Melissa Hastings was also under arrest under the accusation of being accomplice to Joanna's death by scaring Alison too much to come forward with those texts. She had been blamed of being the current -A- as well and was smart enough to accept both accusations. All in all, life was still good in the town of Rosewood

Peter Hastings had come through and had created a legal identity for Bella. One that had seemingly always existed and could be traced back to the birth of the girls. Jason had thanked him and slammed the door in his face afterwards. His life was content with his office, his sister and his girlfriend.

Ella Montgomery welcomed the sisters to the school after they took a test to prove they should be in the senior class with her daughter. Well, Bella took the test, Alison just copied it.

"I'm Alison DiLaurentis"

"I'm Isabella DiLaurentis"

The two said and walked down the corridor to their seats. Alison smirked watching the kids shrink away from her as she walked and slid graciously in her seat. Bella returned the shy and embarrassed smiles she received as she mimicked Alison and slid in her seat as well. On the four seats behind them the Liars were speechless and quiet. Just the way Alison had trained them long ago.

During the winter break the four friends had once again grown apart. Without Alison or their common goal to find A and take her down, they had nothing in common. Spencer had returned to her books. Aria had returned to her art (especially since Fitz had been too scared to admit to being with her in front of her parents or anyone really since the moments the lights turned on that dance). Emily had gone back to swimming with the occasional wet dream about Alison whom she had begun to slowly date and last was Hanna. Hanna wanted to go back to being missed popular but with Ali there that was a dream. She had stuck to Mona and was still seeing Caleb. She was content.

"By the way, I kissed your boyfriend"

Ali slid a note to Bella after class started. Bella smiled and replied

"It's ok, I kissed Emily too"

Ali's eyes widened before she shrugged. She threw a quick glance on the desks behind her and smirked.

**The bitch was back!**


End file.
